A Different Start
by JFishy
Summary: "She had nowhere to go. Her whole body ached, and she felt humiliated. Until she ran into that girl. That girl who had more piercings in her face than Anna had freckles in her body. And, surprisingly, she was the one who would help." Warning: Language/mention of rape. Mention of other Disney characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been working on this for quite a while; hope you like it. I have a few chapters ready, but I want to know what you think first. So, take a look!**

* * *

He sneered at her while buttoning his shirt. She shrank her body on the bed, feeling her hands shaking. No, actually her whole body was shaking. She was scared, humiliated. Her body was aching, but she didn't care for it. The fear she felt was much worse than anything else.

"We should do this again someday, shouldn't we?" He smirked, grabbing her chin. "I had fun." With that, he let her face go and walked out of the room, leaving the young girl alone. She covered her naked body with the sheets, rubbing her skin. Hot tears were running on her cheeks, but this time, she didn't stop them from falling. Dark brands covered her back, stomach and legs, and she now had a black eye. Anna slowly pressed a finger on her parted lips, noticing it had a shallow cut on it. With a lapse of courage, she stood up and dressed herself with her clothes on the floor. She wasn't going to spend the night on that place. Anna took a look around and noticed a fire exit, deciding to get out for there. She wasn't sure how her legs were able to stand her weight, since they were also shaking, but she had to trust herself and slowly get out of the building.

She wasn't sure where she should go. She couldn't go home, of course. What would her mom say? '_I told you so' _and all that shit she always told Anna when something went wrong. She could go to Kristoff's house, but he'd make too many questions about her black eye, and probably about _him. _Anna shook her head, walking even faster. Perhaps if she called Belle she could –

"Ouch!" Anna cried, as she felt her body colliding to another person's. She fell on the snow, hitting her back.

"Fuck, are you okay?" A woman asked, leaning to help her. Anna felt dizzy; but she wasn't sure if it was because she hit her head or because her now ex-boyfriend hit her. "Okay, I certainly didn't do _this._" She pointed to Anna's eye. "What were you into? Bar fight?" Anna slowly opened her eyes, noticing a blonde punk girl close to her face. Her eyes were icy-blue, and her skin was pale. She had a piercing on her nose, and another in her mouth, and other… well, she had lots of piercings. And probably tattoos as well. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy braid, and there was nothing but concern on her eyes. But perhaps a bit of a playful look. "Oh, you're alive. I was starting to get worried." She smiled and helped Anna to get on her feet. "Are you okay? I can drive you to a hospital or something."

"I-I'm good, thanks." Anna mumbled, looking down.

"What happened?" The punk girl asked, gently holding Anna's chin to get a better view of her bruises. "These are bad. You were attacked by someone, weren't you?"

"I-I have to go now." Anna said, pushing the girl away from her. The blonde rolled her eyes and started to follow Anna. The ginger girl tried to walk faster, but the other girl had longer legs, so that wasn't really hard to follow her. "Why are you following me?" Anna snapped, stopping suddenly and almost making the punk collide to her again.

"Because you're hurt, and not answering me, which probably means that I'm right." She explained, approaching the smaller girl. "Sorry I'm being a pain in the ass, but you have to go to the hospital. That thing on your forehead is going to kill you if you don't clean it."

"I'm fine, thanks." Anna mumbled. "Please, stop following me."

"You have no place to go, right?" The blonde asked, taking another step closer. "Let me help you."

"I have to go home, stop following me." Anna snapped.

"Home? We're running around the same block for something like fifteen minutes. Seriously, if you want me to believe you have a place to stay the night, you could at least made me follow you to the next block." Anna shut her eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay, listen. You don't have to tell me what the fuck happened to your face, but if you don't let me take you to a hospital by your own will, I'm calling the cops."

"And what are you telling them? That a girl who accidentally fell doesn't want to go with a completely stranger to the hospital?" The blonde smirked, making Anna feel even more anger. "Get that fucking smirk out of your face."

"Whoa, easy girl." The punk laughed. "But I was willing to tell them a minor is running away from home, and that she got into a bar fight. That sounds pretty convincing to me."

"You wouldn't – why would you do this? And you seem to be a minor as well."

"Because at least then you would be safe. And just for the record, I'm emancipated." She said, shrugging. "Look, I really don't want to make any call. So why don't you come with me? At least let me clean that cut on your face." She held Anna's wrist, stopping her moves.

"Why do you care?" She asked shyly, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You're not homeless." The blonde started. "You're hurt. And you're lost."

"I'm not lost!" Anna said angrily. "I'm just… well, it's dark, and I'm not locating myself very well."

"Yeah, right." The blonde laughed. "_And _it's dark. Come on, I'll take care of this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you always bring strangers to your house?" Anna asked the girl, who smiled at her question.

"Never." She said, stopping by the door. "I'm Elsa Dalen. And you are…?"

"I'm Anna Thompson." She answered, shaking Elsa's hand.

"Now we're not strangers anymore." She winked at her. "Come in, Ms. Thompson." Elsa opened the door and waited for Anna to get in.

It wasn't a big apartment, but indeed wasn't much bigger than Anna's. It had to dorms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room with a table covered with crayons and draws. Elsa held Anna's hand and guided her to the couch, mumbling something about how messy Omar or perhaps Oliver was. She ran into the kitchen and returned with a first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt a little." Elsa said gently, pressing a bandage on Anna's forehead. She left out a painful moan and tried to get away, but the punk girl held her firmly. "Don't move, Anna. Otherwise, this is going to hurt even more." The smaller girl nodded, closing her eyes and letting the other girl finish what she needed to do. "Done. I'll get some ice for your eye, okay?" Anna muttered an 'okay', slowly sliding her body in the couch, feeling her eyes slowly shutting. "You need something else?" Elsa asked, handing the girl a bag full of ice. "Painkillers maybe?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Anna mumbled, moaning as she felt the ice on her skin. "My boyfriend raped me." She said, making Elsa gasp. "I-I tried to break up with him, and he got really mad."

"You _have _to go to the police station." Elsa said, kneeling by Anna's side. "Did he hurt you even more?"

"He hit me a lot." Anna said. "He had a knife, and he made this on my head." She pointed to the cut Elsa had cleaned. "I have some bruises on my stomach too." Elsa slowly pulled Anna's shirt, taking a look at the harm her boyfriend had done. "Can you get me some painkillers? My body really hurts right now."

"We have to go to a police – "

"I know, I promise I'll go tomorrow. I-I can't do this now." Elsa nodded slowly, walking to the kitchen. When she returned, Anna was asleep on the couch. She kneeled, placing her hand on the girl's face, gently stroking it.

"Why would anyone do any harm to someone like you?" She mumbled. With a sigh, she went back to her room and took a blanket, dropping it over Anna's body. She carefully placed a pillow under her head, trying not to wake her up. With one last look, she went back to her room, turning the lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! You liked it! I'm really glad you did, 'cause it would be kind of frustrating to have to delete so many chapters. Well, anyway, here's another, and probably I'll post another one later.**

* * *

Her body ached. She groaned, pressing her hand in her stomach. '_That fucker!' _she mentally cursed him. Slowly, she opened her eyes, finding two blue orbs staring at her. It was a blonde young boy, not as pale as Elsa, but still a lot like her.

"Uh, hi." She mumbled, turning to face him better. "Are you Omar?"

"No, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" He said happily. "Who are you? Why are you in my couch? Why do you have a black eye? Does that hurt? Are you my sister's friend? Do you like cartoons? I do! Do you want to watch with me?"

"I'm Anna." She said, hugging the little boy. "Elsa is your sister, right?" He nodded sharply, sitting by her side. "Well, she brought me here last night because she's a very nice girl. And yes, I'd love watching cartoons with you. Which one you like the most?"

"Courage!" He squealed, after a few moments thinking. "I have all the seasons! Elsa recorded for me!

"Courage the Cowardly Dog?" She asked, and he nodded. "I loved this cartoon when I was little. I'm surprised you like it. It's a bit old, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't care." He shrugged. "Do you want to watch with me, Anna?"

"Of course, little one." She smiled softly. "Is Elsa awake?"

"No, it's 6am!" He answered, grabbing a box under the television. "She won't be up until… well, I don't know, but probably won't be soon." He quickly grabbed a DVD, which had a drawn of a dog. Anna imagined it was Courage. "I'm hungry. Can I have my cereal?"

"Sure." Anna nodded, following the boy to the kitchen. "How old are you?"

"I'm almost five!" He said. "Elsa told me I'm very smart."

"You definitely are, little guy. Here, take this." She handed him a bowl with cereal. "Come on, let's go back to the couch."

"Are you my sister's new girlfriend?" He asked, sitting by Anna's side.

"What? Uh, no – I mean, no I'm not." She felt heat all over her face. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause Elsa dates girls. I thought that you could be her new girlfriend." He shrugged, turning the television on. "Too bad. I like you. But I didn't like her other girlfriend, she was mean to me. And to Elsa."

"Well, but I am your friend, am not I?" She asked, and he nodded. "So I'm not going to be mean to you. Or Elsa."

"That's nice!" He said happily, resting his head on Anna's lap. "You're my new best friend, Anna. Do you want to be my best friend?"

"Sure I do!" She smiled, slowly starting to stroke his hair. "I love this episode."

"Me too."

They spend the next hour, or perhaps the next two hours watching cartoons. Anna laughed along Olaf, and for a moment, she nearly forgot all the pain she was feeling and even the fact she was raped. He was a sweet kid, she could tell.

"You're already awake." A raspy voice came from the hallway, getting Anna and Olaf's attention. "Morning, little one." Elsa said, as the young boy ran to her, embracing her waist. She gently returned the hug and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Can you go to your room for a moment? I'm having a conversation with Anna now."

"Okay!" He grinned. "She's really pretty." Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes, walking next to Anna.

They didn't say anything for a while; just sat on the couch, facing each other. Elsa gently held her chin, taking a better look on her head. "Looks better." She muttered.

"Are you a doctor?" Anna asked suddenly, making the blonde laugh.

"I'm still at high school, Anna." Elsa answered giggling. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"Where are you taking classes this year?" Anna rested her back on the couch.

"Arandelle High School." She said, still looking at Anna.

"Same as me!" The ginger girl giggled. "I'll see you there next week, I assume?"

"Yes, you will." Elsa agreed, smiling softly. "How are you?"

"I'm – I don't know." Anna sighed. "My body hurts a little, and I – shit, I just can't believe that this actually happened. I'm feeling like I'm a piece of crap."

"You're not." Elsa assured, squeezing her hand. "He is. You're a nice girl, and you didn't deserve what he did to you. No one does, in fact."

"You barely know me; how come you think I'm nice?" Anna questioned. "You are the one who took care of me. And by the way, thank you for that."

"If you weren't a nice girl, you wouldn't be here sitting with my little brother watching cartoons and also giving him breakfast." She pointed to the empty bowl. "He is a – I can't even find a word to describe him." She shook her head and gently pushed Anna's shoulder. "Lay back, I want to take a better look at your bruises. And I'm taking you to the police station today."

"I know." Anna mumbled, doing what the taller girl told her to do. "I like your haircut."

Elsa smiled crookedly and blushed a little, running her fingers on the shaved side of her head. "T-thanks." She stuttered. "Olaf didn't like it the first time he saw. I think it scared him." She pressed her hand on Anna's stomach, and she grimaced. "It hurts?"

"A bit." She mumbled. "Do you think I broke something?"

"No, I don't think so." Elsa answered. "I'm taking you to the police station. Then, we're going to the hospital."

"What about Olaf? Is he coming with us? Because, really, I don't think I can do this in front of a child." Elsa smiled, helping Anna to get up.

"Don't worry, my neighbor can take care of him. Come on, we better get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your boyfriend's name?" An officer asked Anna.

"Hans. Hans Southern." She answered slowly.

"Could you please describe what happened last night?"

Anna looked at Elsa, who squeezed her hand slightly. The ginger turned, facing the police officer. "I tried to break up with him. He got really mad at me, called me a bitch and a hooker; then he dragged me to that motel and…" Elsa squeezed her hand once again, encouraging the girl to go on. "And then he started to hit me. He was trying to get inside my pants, and I tried hard to push him away, but he hit me so much that I eventually gave up fighting. I thought he was going to kill me and leave my body at that room, but instead, he raped me." Hot tears started running on her cheeks, and she sobbed. "He said that I wanted that, and that it was fun. He hurt me and then he just left. Like I was some kind of an erotic object for him." Elsa wiped tears away from Anna's eyes, holding back her own. "Then, Elsa found me. She took me home and took care of my bruises. She wanted to take me to a hospital, but I didn't want to. I-I felt so _dirty. _I-I didn't want to – " She started crying harder, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "She saved me."

"We'll have to take you to a hospital, and to call your parents." The officer informed, and panic came across Anna's face.

"N-no, please, don't call my mom." She begged, curling into Elsa's body. "She's going to be m-mad at me, please, not _her._"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson, but we'll have to call her." Elsa nodded, as she pressed Anna's face against her neck. "Ms. Dalen, you mind taking her to the Arandelle's Hospital?"

"No, I don't." Elsa said, helping Anna to get up. "Come on, girl. I'll take you there; it's going to be all right." Anna nodded, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "It's going to be okay, I promise."'

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna slowly closed her eyes, feeling the effects of the medication starting to work. Elsa was still by her side, comforting Anna with gentle words she herself didn't even know she knew.

"I'm letting my phone number with you, okay?" Elsa said, handing Anna a piece of paper. "If you need anything, you can call me."

"I will." She mumbled, smiling weakly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Elsa approached the bed, sitting on the edge.

"What's the deal with your parents? I mean, you're emancipated."

"My father died." Elsa said slowly. "He had cancer. And my mom – well, she freaked out. I forced her to sign my emancipation papers and Olaf's custody before she went completely crazy and died too." She finished, reaching out for Anna's hand. "Now it's my turn. What's the deal with your mom?"

"She's a bitch." Anna explained, making Elsa laugh. "You don't believe me? Well, wait and see. I bet she didn't notice I wasn't home last night. I mean, I spent a week out and she didn't see."

"You can stay at my place if you want to." Elsa offered. "I know how is to live with someone who doesn't give a fuck about you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Anna smiled, and then yawned. "I'm getting tired. Damn these medications."

"You'll feel better." She leaned and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Get some rest, you need it."

Elsa got back to her chair, watching as Anna's eyes slowly closed. She smiled softly, placing her earphones on and mirroring the smaller girl's moves, closing her eyes. She felt peace. Until she was taken from her paradise thanks to a middle aged woman who grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"You, who are you?" She asked, as Elsa quickly removed her earphones. "What are you doing here?" She took a better look at the woman. She was definitely Anna's mother.

"Uh, I'm Elsa." She muttered, slipping out of the chair. "I'm here with Anna."

"What the fuck happened to her?" She asked, ignoring Elsa. "You, why is she here?" She grabbed a nurse's shoulder.

"I don't know ma'am." The woman answered politely. "She was… here, she was raped."

"Raped?" Anna's supposed mother laughed. Then, she walked to Anna, grabbing her shoulders. "Wake up, you spoiled brat!" She yelled, scaring the ginger girl. "What the fuck did you do now?"

"You can't do this." Elsa snapped, pushing the older woman. "Leave her alone."

"Who are _you_?" She asked again, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"I'm Elsa Dalen, Anna's friend." She said, introducing herself again. "Now, you should go."

"Ma'am, I'll have to ask for you to leave." The nurse said, gently touching Anna's mom shoulder. "You can't stress our patient."

"She's a – "

"Leave!" Elsa snapped, standing between Anna and her mom. The older woman sent Elsa a disgusted glare before turning around and leaving the two girls alone. "Are you okay? D-did she hurt you?" She placed a hand on Anna's face, trying to comfort the shaking girl. "Hey, it's okay. She's gone, she's not going to hurt you."

"I-I'm scared." Anna cried, feeling hot tears on her cheeks. Elsa felt her heart break at the sound of Anna's sob. Clumsily, she wrapped her arms around the shortest girl, muttering senseless words on her ear. Anna wrapped her arms around the punk's neck, burying her face on her shoulder.

"She really is a bitch." Elsa mumbled, making Anna chuckle weakly. "Don't worry. I'm not letting her or anyone else hurt you. Promise."

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna said against her neck bow. "Uh, c-can I ask you something?" She stuttered. "Y-you don't have to say yes, b-but I mean, i-it's silly, but – "

"Ask, ginger." Elsa smiled, sitting by her side. "Let me decide if it's silly or not."

Anna nodded, and then took a deep breath. "Were you serious when you said I could stay with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I don't like the rape part either. But it's a necessary part, so deal with it! Ha, sorry. **

**So, you guys were really nice, so I decided to post earlier than I had planned. Enjoy it!**

* * *

She must have gone crazy. She knew that girl for what, two days? And now she was helping her to carry a box of clothes and a few of her belongings inside her apartment. Yes, she _definitely _had lost her mind.

"I promise I won't stay long." Anna said, dropping the box on the living room. "It's just until I find another place."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Elsa assured her, sitting by her side on the couch. "Olaf will be happy to have you around."

"He's sweet." Anna smiled, grabbing a plush snowman. "He has a thing for snowmen, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about them. Through he loves summer." She smiled, shaking her head. "Okay, so I work at a grocery store during my free time, so I won't be home – "

"I work at a coffee shop." Anna interrupted. "Sorry. But I want to help with bills."

"You don't have to – "

"It's fair." Anna said, cutting her off. "I mean, if I'm living here with you two, it's fair enough that I help with rent."

"Anna, seriously, you don't have to help." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's. "I can pay it."

"No, I want to." Anna repeated. "It's not fair to let you pay all by yourself. And don't even try to tell me you can pay it on your own; we're not getting anywhere else. Just let me help."

"Okay." Elsa sighed. "As you wish." Anna squealed happily, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. The blonde smiled softly, placing an arm around Anna.

"Any news about Hans?" Anna questioned, curling into Elsa's slim body.

"Not really." The punk girl answered, blushing as Anna buried her face on her neck bow. "Look, I don't want you to worry, but they told me he was missing. No one knows where he is."

"B-but they'll find him, right?" Anna asked, and Elsa smiled softly, nodding.

"Promise." Anna sighed, closing her eyes. "Uh, you should sleep a bit. Your medication must be letting you tired as hell." Anna mumbled something Elsa couldn't understand, and then she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde girl. "Anna, are you awake?" She sighed when she got no response, but then decided to get some minutes to rest as well. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the couch and placing an arm around Anna, keeping the girl close.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she woke up the sun was already down, and Olaf was giggling at her while coloring his books. Elsa lazily opened her eyes, noticing Anna was still curled up into her, her breath tickling her neck.

"Is she already your girlfriend?" Olaf asked curiously, as Elsa gently tried to loosen up Anna's arms around her.

"No, she's not, and she won't be." She assured him. Anna groaned when Elsa got out of her arms and laid her head on the couch. The ginger girl wrapped her arms around a pad, making Elsa giggle. "But she's staying with us for a while. Is that okay for you?"

"Mhm!" He agreed. "Can we have dinner? I'm starving! Marshmallow's mom wasn't at home, so we didn't get any snack, and well, you were sleeping with your not-yet-girlfriend, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"She is not my girlfriend." Elsa groaned. "She's a friend. And you're incredibly annoying for a four year old kid."

"I'm almost five now!" He said happily. "And she's not your girlfriend _yet! _You like her! And I like her too. She's much better than that meanie girl you used to date."

"I'm glad you like her, but she's just a friend." Elsa repeated, glancing at Anna. "I'll order pizza. What time is it?"

"Almost 10pm." He yelled, making Elsa widen her eyes. "Can we order some pepperoni? I love pepperoni pizza."

"I better wake Anna up first." She mumbled, kneeling in front of the smaller girl. She placed her hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Hey ginger, time to get up." She mumbled. Anna grumbled something, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. "Okay, you're definitely a cuddler." She grinned, and Anna's eyes slowly started to open. "But it's better than a kicker, right?"

"Sorry." Anna muttered, blushing. "How long have I been out?"

"Uh, something close to six hours." Elsa laughed. "I fell asleep too. We're ordering some pizza; does pepperoni sounds good to you?"

"It's my favorite!" Olaf squealed, making Anna giggle.

"Mine too, little guy. Yes, pepperoni is fine." Elsa nodded, walking to the kitchen. "Hey, what are you coloring over there?" She asked, walking to Olaf's side.

"A dog!" He said, showing it to Anna. "I like dogs. Do you?"

"I do." She smiled, taking a better look at the drawings. "These are really nice drawings."

"I know. Elsa did them for me." He said, grabbing a green crayon. "She draws very well, doesn't she? When I get older, I'll color all of her drawings!"

Anna grinned, and a few moments later, Elsa came back. "What are you two doing?"

"You draw very well." Anna said, making the punk girl blush. "I didn't thought that kittens and puppies would be exactly your kind of drawings."

"She has some others on her sketchbook." Olaf told Anna. "Show her, Els! Anna is going to like these."

"M-maybe later." She stuttered, blushing even more. Anna smiled and turned around, facing the little boy, who now had his blue eyes staring at her.

"Will you date Elsa, Anna?" He asked, making both girls flush.

"Olaf, she's not ga – "

"We're just friends, little one." Anna said, cutting the girl off. "And for your information, I'm bi." She turned to Elsa.

"That's not what I asked! I want to know if you'll date my sister." He dropped his crayons, now completely focused on Anna.

"We are friends, and we're fine with that." Anna explained. "I like her as my friend. It doesn't make sense for us to date if we don't like each other as girlfriends."

"But what if you liked her as your girlfriend?" He insisted.

"Then I guess we could be a couple." She smiled. "But I like her as a friend, and that's it. Understood?"

"Mhm!" He nodded sharply, turning back to his drawings. Elsa rolled her eyes, but grinned at her little brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really tired?" Elsa asked with a grin. "I can't believe it! You slept the whole afternoon!"

"So did you, remember?" Anna said, as she lied back on the couch. "I think that these painkillers are making me sleepy."

"I'll let you sleep then." Elsa squeezed her hand weakly and offered her a smile. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Wait!" The ginger held her wrist, stopping her moves. "C-can you stay until I sleep? I-it's just that I'm scared."

Elsa kneeled, placing her hand on Anna's cheek. The ginger girl closed her eyes, enjoying the cool fingers on her face. "Come with me." Elsa said, after a few moments in silence. "Come on, you can sleep with me."

"I-I don't think we should. I-I mean, I told – "

"Anna, when I mean sleep, I mean sleep. Nothing else." She grinned, taking the smaller girl's hands. "You're overthinking. Come; if you sleep with me, you won't be alone. I won't let anything scare you, Anna. I'll be protecting you." Anna looked inside the icy-blue eyes, then nodded and grabbed Elsa's hands.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I have to say something. I'm Brazilian, I speak Portuguese and English. But I don't speak a word in Spanish, so please, please, try to speak with me in English.**

* * *

She woke up curled up against Elsa. Again. Her nose was pressing the punk girl's neck, and she could feel her breath on her head. Anna had her arms wrapped around her waist, and also her legs. Not embarrassing at all. She tried to pull back, but a sleepy Elsa held her closer instead of letting her go. Anna smiled and rested her head on her chest, enjoying the feeling of having someone close to her. And that was a lovely feeling, until the clock started to make that annoying sound. Elsa groaned, throwing something on the alarm, shutting it down.

"You're awake." She wasn't asking. Anna slowly loosed up her arms around Elsa, lying on her pillow. "Good morning, ginger. Are you ready for school?"

"No." Anna mumbled, making Elsa laugh. "I'm not smart. School makes me feel dumb."

"I bet you are smart." Elsa said, squeezing Anna's hand. "Come on, I'll wake Olaf up. You mind starting the breakfast?"

"No, I can do this." She smiled, making her way to the kitchen. Soon, she felt tiny arms wrapping around her legs, forcing her to put the skillet down for a moment. "Hello, buddy. Did you have nice dreams?"

"Yes! I dreamed I was building a snowman! But it was summer, so it was perfect!" Anna giggled, and Elsa rolled her eyes. "Is that bacon? I love bacon!"

"Me too." Anna agreed. "We'll have a problem then."

"Elsa doesn't like bacon. She just loves chocolate." Olaf told Anna. "Dark chocolate."

"Chocolate is better than bacon." Elsa shot back.

"I have to agree with her; chocolate is the best thing ever." Anna giggled. "But bacon is the second best."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna! Where have you been?" A brunette asked, pulling the redheaded into a hug. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, Belle." She apologized. "I was… out. But I'm here now!" Her friend laughed, as both girls got out of the classroom. Anna was glad her eye wasn't looking like a giant ball anymore; it meant she didn't have to explain much to her friends. "So, how was the end of your vacation?"

"Amazing." She said, handing Anna a plate. "Adam and I went camping, and he was so sweet. And then we –"

"Wait, who's Adam?" Anna asked confused. "You break up with your boyfriend? I liked him! Though he was a bit weird sometimes."

"Anna, Adam _is _Beast." Belle rolled her eyes. "Quit calling him that. He's a nice guy."

"But he's enormous." Anna pointed. "And it's hard to ignore it when he sits right in front of you."

"Call him Adam." Belle insisted. "Come on, Kristoff and Rapunzel are already there."

"ANNA!" A blonde girl squealed and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, almost dropping her plate on the floor. "Where the hell where you? I've been trying to find you, but no! Anna just _can't _warn her friends where she is, can she? She's too busy making out with her boy –"

"We broke up." Anna blurted out. "And I don't want to talk about it. Or him."

"Okay." Rapunzel agreed. "But you still didn't call us!"

"I'm sorry." Anna laughed. "I promise I won't do this again. Hey, where's Flynn? And Be – Adam?"

"Practicing fencing." Kristoff answered. "They said they'd eat something later."

"Okay. Hey, who's the new girl?" Rapunzel asked, pointing to a table.

Anna turned around and met the platinum blonde hair she already knew well. Elsa was sitting alone, in the corner of the refectory. Her body was shrunken, and some people were probably laughing at her. And Anna knew Elsa knew it. With a sigh, she stood up, grabbing her bag and plate, making her way to the blonde girl. She dropped her things by her side, scaring Elsa with the sudden move, but then she just stared at Anna confused.

"So, liking here so far?" She asked, ignoring the strange looks people sent to her. "Did you meet our biology teacher? I'm pretty sure she's as old as a dinosaur. She's scary as hell."

"Anna, people are looking at you." Elsa said shyly. "They uh, don't really like me here. Go have lunch with your friends."

"Then let them look." Anna answered, grabbing a burger. "And you are my friend. I want to have lunch with you."

"Anna –"

"I'm not letting anyone bully you. We're friends. And you're probably the best person I've ever met. You don't deserve this." She took an empty pack of gum from Elsa's hair, throwing it away. "So, you can either be nice and stay here with me or you can go away and force me to follow you around. What's going to be?" Elsa stared at the blue eyes for a moment, and then offered Anna a shy smile.

"She really is very old." Elsa agreed. "But I liked her. She's nice with me."

"Well, she didn't like me." Anna laughed. "No surprise. I think the only teacher who genuinely liked me was my English teacher."

"You like English?" The redheaded nodded. "You plan on doing something related to that later on?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like to write sometimes." She answered, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

"Can I see it?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps one day, when you show me your sketchbook." Anna shot back, smiling at the taller girl. Elsa was about to say something else when they heard the noise of a plate being dropped in front of them. Anna turned around, finding a pair of greenish brown eyes staring calmly at them. "Oh, hi!" Anna cheered. "Elsa, this is Belle, my friend. Belle, this is Elsa, my friend and also my new roommate."

"Roommate?" Belle quirked a brow. "You left home? And nice to meet you, Elsa."

"Well, actually I'm staying with her for a while, but yes, I left home. Long, long story." Anna sighed. "I'll explain another day. Hey Elsa, Belle also enjoys reading tons of books like you."

"I don't read tons of books!" Elsa groaned. "I read just as much as you do, ginger."

"She does, it's true." Anna said, ignoring Elsa. "And we don't read the same type of books! You and Belle like these weird overdramatic and old books. I'm not into these."

"These _old _books are classics, Anna." Belle rolled her eyes. "You should give it a chance. I think you'd like these."

"I told her that already." Elsa grinned. "But she told me she didn't read anything more than 50 years older than her."

"Oh, she told me that already!" Belle laughed.

Anna smiled softly, just listening as the two girls discussed as if they were friends for a long time. She was happy for Elsa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna?" Elsa called softly, turning in bed to face Anna. "Are you still awake?"

"Mhm." The red-haired muttered. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you." She mumbled, bringing Anna's hand closer to hers. "For being there with me. And for Belle."

"I had nothing to do with Belle; she's a nice girl. I guess she just wanted to know you." She shrugged, turning to face Elsa. "And you don't have to thank me. I'm your friend; I'd never leave you alone."

"But still, thank you." Elsa whispered. "You're my best friend. And probably the only one I have."

"No." Anna squeezed her hand slightly. "Now you have Belle. And I'll introduce you to Rapunzel and Kristoff; I'm sure you'll like them." Elsa smiled, pulling Anna into a clumsy hug. The redheaded grinned, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Hey, Elsa? But just for the record, you're my best friend too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! Did I mention I love reviews?**

* * *

Anna smiled brightly as she saw Belle entering on the coffee shop, and immediately ran to sit with her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a grin on her face, handing her friend a cup of coffee.

"I want you to explain better this whole thing of leaving home." She said, moving to a chair next to Anna. "You said later. Well, it's been almost two weeks." Anna bit her lip, avoiding looking into Belle's eyes. "Does it have anything to do with Hans?" She asked softly. Anna closed her eyes, nodding slowly. Memories of that night came straight to her mind, and she quickly shook her head, trying to send them away. "Tell me what happened, Anna. I'm your friend, you can trust me." She squeezed Anna's hand, as the other girl gulped.

"Promise you won't tell it to anyone else. Not even Kristoff." She cooed, as Belle nodded slowly. "Hans raped me."

"What?" Belle widened her eyes. "That son of a – "

"Let me finish. And don't forget you promised." Belle pressed her lips together, and then nodded. "He really hurt me that night. He hit my face and my body until I gave up fighting and left him… do that." She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. "I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to go to Kristoff's because he would ask me too many questions, and I considered calling you when I bumped into Elsa. We argued a bit because I didn't want to go to the hospital, and then she said she'd call the cops if I didn't let her help me. S-she took me to her house, and she took care of me. I told her what happened and she took me into a police station. Then, I went to the hospital, and my mom was called. She called me a spoiled brat and yelled at me. Elsa shut her out, and I asked her if I could stay at her house for a while. She took me back home as soon as we got out of the hospital, and I've been living with her since then." Anna finished, crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I-I was so ashamed of this." A single tear fell from her eyes, but she didn't mind stopping it. "I'm really sorry Belle, but I didn't want to. The only person I told what happened was Elsa, and now you. And yet, I feel dirty and humiliated." Belle wrapped her arms around the ginger girl, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." She mumbled. "We're all here for you." Anna buried her face on Belle's shoulder. "Did they find him?" She asked, but Anna shook her head. "Well, they will. And I'm taking care of you until he's in jail. Promise, Anna."

"Elsa said the same thing." She muttered with a small smile. "She promised she'd protect me from him."

Belle smiled, ruffing Anna's hair. "You like her, don't you?" She asked, making the redheaded blush.

"No! I-I mean, yes, but no." She cooed, making the brunette laugh. "I don't have a clue." She groaned. "I think I do, but I'm not sure. I mean, she's my best friend. But I really don't know, B."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Belle questioned. "I mean, you two are living together for what? A month? Ask her to go to the movies with you, I don't know. Maybe she likes you too."

"I didn't say I like her!" Anna groaned. "I said that _maybe _–"

"Your eyes told me the opposite." Belle grinned. "I have to go now. Think about it. You'll never know if you don't give it a try."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa kept her eyes on her book during her shift. The grocery was empty anyway, no one cared about it. Until, of course, a costumer cleaned his throat on the balcony, calling the punk girl's attention.

"I'm sorry, how can I – oh, hello." She smiled, seeing Anna on her tiptoes, smiling brightly at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. My shift ended a few minutes ago." Anna answered, as Elsa came to sit with her. The ginger looked at the blonde's brow, reaching out to touch the pale skin. "This one is new." She said, pointing to the piercing. "I liked it."

"Careful, it's hurting a bit." Elsa said, as Anna gently touched her skin. "I thought you said I had more piercing on my face than you have freckles on your whole body." Anna grinned, lowering her hand.

"Yes, but I never said I didn't like it." She pointed, making Elsa smile. "Hey, I was thinking… do you want to go to the movies with me? Tonight?"

"Sure, sounds great." Elsa answered grinning. "What are we watching?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I just wanted to hang out a bit with you." Anna confessed. "Belle said she can watch Olaf. She's really good with kids."

"Okay." Elsa agreed. "Pick a nice movie."

"I will." Anna chuckled. "I have to go now. See you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna sat by Elsa's side, as the blonde hand her popcorn. "I didn't know you were into horror movies." Elsa said, turning her phone off. "Honestly, I thought you would pick up a Disney movie or something like that."

"Actually, I'm not into horror movies that much." Anna confessed. "And I _was _going to pick up a Disney movie. But Olaf mentioned you love these moves and that you haven't watched one in ages, since it scares him a lot. So I thought you would like it." Anna shrugged.

"You're the best." Elsa grinned, making Anna smile. "But I really don't mind watching another."

"I know." Anna said. "But I wanted you to have fun."

"I always have fun with you, feisty pants." Before she could stop herself, she placed a quick kiss on Anna's cheek. The smaller girl blushed, but smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Anna answered. "Shut up now, the movie is starting." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully, but stopped talking.

Anna wasn't really scared with the movie. At least with the start. She had to bit her tongue to avoid screaming like a crazy girl. Elsa barely widened her eyes on the scariest scenes, which was making Anna even more nervous. The blonde girl smirked when Anna left out a yelp and covered her eyes with her hands. Carefully not to scare her even more, Elsa placed an arm around Anna's shoulders, pulling her closer. The smaller girl quickly hided her face on Elsa's neck, making her laugh even more.

"Next time, you can pick something less scary." Elsa whispered on her ear. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here. I'm protecting you."

Slowly, Anna looked up, meeting the icy-blue eyes. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, taking a deep breath and focusing on the movie. Elsa chuckled, turning back to the movie again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No more horror movies for the rest of my life." Anna groaned, as they got into the apartment. "Seriously, how come you like these?"

"I'm a punk; people think I'm scary. My own brother thinks I'm scary. You actually thought I was going to like a melodramatic romance movie?" She quirked a brow, making Anna laugh.

"Well, considering that your favorite book is '_Romeo and Juliet_', yes, I was counting on that." Elsa blushed, making Anna's grin grown bigger. "You're not scary. You're a softhearted. But don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She winked to her friend, pulling her to the bedroom. "Come on, I'm tired."

"Do you really think I'm a softhearted?" Elsa asked, lowering her voice.

"Of course I do." Anna smiled. "You are a sweet girl. And just for the record, Olaf doesn't think you're scary. He told me you're the most beautiful girl ever." She blushed heavily, smiling down shyly. "And you know what? I think that boy is damn right."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Oh, don't get mad at me, please. **

* * *

"You're not well, are you?" Elsa asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on Anna's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Is she alive?" Olaf whispered, poking Anna's face. "I think she is. Are you alive, Anna?"

"Barely." The girl grumbled, making Elsa chuckle. "It's just these, - Olaf, cover your ears – these damn cramps are killing me. I think I'm dying."

"I'm sure you are." Elsa grinned, placing Olaf by Anna's side. "You two stay here. I'm bringing you some chicken soup, and just for the record, we are going to the hospital if you don't get better." Anna groaned, making Elsa roll her eyes. "You have been like that for over a week, Anna! I'm taking you to the hospital."

"You have a thing for hospitals, don't you?" She mumbled, as the punk girl grinned.

"No, I don't really like it. But you are going." She leaned, pressing a kiss on Anna's face. "I'll cook for you. Hey little guy, take care of Anna for me, okay?"

"Yes, Els!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, get ready." Elsa commanded. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm not going." Anna mumbled. "Have fun trying to get me out of bed."

"Anna, don't act as a child." The blonde pulled the covers, and Anna curled up. "Come on."

"Elsa, there's nothing wrong with me." Anna said. "I'll be okay."

"I'm brushing my teeth. You better be ready when I come back, ginger." She said in a playful tone. "I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass, Anna. I just don't like to see you like that. It's painful."

"Please, don't make me go there." She whispered, and her eyes went teary. Elsa ran to the bed, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, as she rested her head on her neck bow. "I can't go there. Please."

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked calmly, stroking Anna's hair. "You know you can trust me. I won't judge you." Elsa felt tears wetting her shirt, so she hugged Anna even tighter. "Please, tell me what is going on. I want to help you." Anna nodded, then stood up and held Elsa's hand, taking her to the bathroom and shutting the door. She looked at the taller girl and opened her mouth, but it didn't make any sound. "It's okay." Elsa mumbled, placing her arms around Anna. "I'm here for you." Anna nodded, and then reached out for a small box, handing it to Elsa. "Wait, why do you have this?" She furrowed her brows. "Y-you're not – "

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. "Of _his _child." Elsa's eyes went wide, and Anna started to sob. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't cry, sweetie." Elsa mumbled on her ear. "I – we can figure something out. We will. I promise."

"What am I supposed to do?" Anna cried. "I don't even know if I'm ready to be a mother. I don't _want _this." She placed her hands on her stomach. "I-I was thinking about abortion." She confessed, as the blonde pulled her even closer. "I'm a mess."

"You're my best friend." Elsa muttered. "I'm here for you, and I'm supporting you whatever it is you decide to do."

"What do you think I should do?" Anna asked quietly, resting her forehead on Elsa's. "Because I really don't have a clue."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, sweetheart, but I can't." Elsa answered, opening the bathroom's door and leading Anna back to bed. "It's up to you now. I'm sorry." She placed a kiss on Anna's face, sliding their bodies under the covers. "Try to get some sleep. You might feel better." Anna nodded, resting her head on Elsa's chest. "It's way too early. I'm taking you to the hospital later on, just to make sure if you're pregnant. Maybe they can give you something for these cramps." She placed her cool hand on Anna's stomach. "But remember something: whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you."

"I'm moving to another place." Anna mumbled against Elsa's neck.

"No, you're not." She cut her off. "You're staying right here with me."

"But what if I decide to keep the baby?" Anna questioned. "We don't even have a place for it to stay, Els."

"We'll figure something else, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving you now." She whispered. "You're my best friend, and I love you. And I know how hard is to be alone. Especially with a child." Anna shut her eyes and tightened the embrace. "Don't think about it right now. It's too early."

"I love you too." She mumbled. She felt Elsa smile weakly and mumble something she didn't understand. "But I guess you will never be able to fall with me now." She smiled sadly, but got no answer. Elsa was already asleep. And, somehow, she was thankful for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, Miss Thompson." The doctor cheered. "You're having a baby!" She closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I'll give something for these cramps, but you will have to take lower doses." Anna nodded, and Elsa squeezed her hand slightly. "I want to see you back here next month to take a look at this little one here." She pointed to Anna's stomach.

"Okay, she'll be back." Elsa assured. "Thank you."

"No problem." The doctor smiled, leading them to the door. Anna was looking sad, so Elsa wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Cheer up, buttercup." She joked, making the redheaded smile. "Ah, that's better. But I'd like to see a bigger one." Anna grinned, wrapping an arm around Elsa as well. "We could pick Olaf up and go for some hot chocolate. How does that sounds?"

"I want to go home, if that's okay." Anna mumbled, getting inside the car. Elsa sighed, and then followed her inside.

"I hate when you get sad." Elsa said softly, holding Anna's hand. "It makes me sad too."

"I was raped and now I'm pregnant; I'm sorry I'm not jumping happily about it." Anna snapped. Elsa shrank, and Anna sighed. "Sorry. That was rude."

"It's okay." Elsa assured her. "I'll drive us home. I can pick Olaf after that." Anna nodded slowly, resting her head on the window. "You want me to leave you alone?"

"No." Anna responded quickly. "I want you around. But I don't want to talk right now."

"Okay." Elsa mumbled. They got home in a short matter of time, and Elsa went to pick Olaf, leaving Anna alone.

The redheaded lied on the bed, curling around her body. She closed her eyes, simply letting the tears fall. She was raped. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could, but now she couldn't run away. There was a baby growing inside her, _his _baby. She pressed her hands on her stomach, sobbing as the truth came to her mind. He raped her and he got her pregnant. He destroyed her life.

"No, please, don't cry." Elsa whispered, getting inside the room and sliding into bed, wrapping her arms around Anna. "We can fix it together. I'll be here for you." She placed soft kisses on Anna's face, wiping tears away. "I'll take care of you, sweetie. Don't cry anymore." Anna turned around, burying her face on Elsa's neck bow. "You're so special, it just – I hate him for touching you. You deserve better."

"Haven't you heard my mom? I'm just a spoiled brat." Anna mumbled, as Elsa pulled her closer. "I deserved that. I did. I'm a bitch, a hooker. I'm just a – " Elsa rolled over, getting on top of Anna and holding her wrists above her head. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't you _ever _say that again." She hissed. "Do you understand it?" Anna closed her eyes and sighed. "You're – god, how can you say something like that about yourself? Can't you see the amazing woman you are? Stop acting like a fool." Anna opened her mouth to talk, but decided to keep it shut. She had never seen Elsa so angry before. "That little boy on the living room loves you. Your friends love you. And _I _love you. You _are _special for us, and for many other people you might not even know. So, in respect for us, apologize."

"W-what?" Anna stuttered.

"Apologize." Elsa repeated. "For all this shit you said about yourself. Apologize now."

"I-I'm sorry." Anna muttered, feeling Elsa let go of her arms. The blonde leaned, pressing her lips on Anna's tiny scar on her forehead. "I love you too."

"I know." Elsa lied by her side again, pulling Anna closer. "Promise you will never say things like that again."

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do you think Anna should abort or not? LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

_"Stop moving, you bitch!" Hans snapped angrily, smacking Anna's face. "You are making this much worse."_

_Anna cried in pain, but it only made him smack her even harder. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes, trying to avoid screaming. He smirked, unbuttoning his pants. She gasped when she realized what he was about to do. He definitely was not going to kill her. She shrank in bed as he got rid of her clothes._

_"You know you want this."_

"Anna!"

The redheaded woke up with a gasp, shaking uncontrollably on Elsa's arms. The blonde wrapped her arms even tighter around Anna, placing soft kisses on the top of her head. She could feel her shirt getting soaked by tears as Anna sobbed. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, trying to compose herself.

"It's okay, sweetie. It was just a bad dream. You're okay." Elsa whispered on her ear. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you still in bed?" Olaf whispered, resting his head on Anna's pillow.

"Because it's too cold." She lied with a forced smile. "And plus, we don't have classes or work because of the blizzard, so…"

"But you are sad!" He said, poking Anna's cheek. "I don't like when you're sad."

"Who told you I'm sad?" Anna quirked a brow.

"No one. But your hugs are too cold." He shrugged. "That means you're sad. Why are you so sad?"

"I'm just not having a nice day." She mumbled, and he nodded slowly. "Sorry. I promise you my hugs will warm up."

"Okay!" He said, a bit happier. "Are you my sister's girlfriend?"

"Wha – no!" She laughed. "She's my best friend, little one."

"But you like her! And she likes you! Why can't you be her girlfriend?" He asked, making Anna blush.

"I – we are not… oh my god, why do you think I like her?" She whispered, making him giggle.

"Because you do! I know it!" Anna rolled her eyes, smiling at the younger boy.

"I don't even know if she likes me." She mumbled, crossing her arms against her chest. "I – it's complicated. Maybe it's better if we just remain being friends."

"You two are being silly." He shot back, sliding out of the bed. "Elsa told me the same thing."

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but he was already out of the bedroom. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Elsa wasn't in love with her. Definitely not.

"Are you awake?" Anna opened her eyes, smiling weakly at the girl by the door. Elsa got inside their room, sitting by Anna's side. "I made you hot chocolate. And I brought you these." She handed a peanut butter sandwich to Anna. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes." Anna mumbled, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "How is the weather outside?"

"Awful." Elsa answered. "Belle called. I told her you were still asleep." Anna nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit." She said slowly. "Sorry for waking you up last night."

"Not a problem, you know that." Elsa smiled. "So… Olaf's birthday is by the end of the week. He wants to go to the movies."

"That's nice." Anna dropped her empty plate by her side. "Is he taking Marshmallow with him?"

"Yeah, yeah. But he really wants you to come." Anna grinned, snuggling on Elsa. "But really, if you don't want to – "

"What? And miss my best friend's birthday? Never." She answered. "I'm coming."

"Cool." She grinned. "Uh, he wants Belle to come as well. Do you think she – "

"She'd love to." Anna cut her off. "I think she'd be offended if Olaf didn't invite her."

"I bet he'd rather having you two there than me." Elsa laughed.

"He really loves you." Anna mumbled. "You're awesome."

Elsa smiled, embracing the sleepy girl tighter. "He loves you too. A lot, by the way."

"I love him too." Anna buried her face on Elsa's neck bow. "Both of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do I have to do to cheer you up?" Olaf squealed. "I even drew you and Elsa with my crayons!"

"And I loved it. I even put it on my notebook." Anna said, pointing to her school material. "Now every day I have classes, I can remember you."

"But you don't give me attention anymore! You don't even laugh of my jokes!" He pouted. "What do I have to do? Oh! I know! We can watch Courage! It always cheers you up." Anna smiled, her eyes teary. "Y-you don't want to watch it with me? I-it's okay, I can figure something else. We can color something."

"Anna? Why is she crying?" Elsa asked her little brother as she entered in the room. "Did you do something?"

"No, he just – come here, little one." Anna opened her arms, and reluctantly Olaf sat on the bed, letting Anna hug him tight. "Yes, I'll watch Courage with you, I'll color with you and I'll give you attention. You always cheer me up, sweetie." She placed a kiss on the top of his blonde hair. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Right!" He said happily, hugging Anna back and then getting out of the bed. "But your hugs are still a bit cold."

"Did I miss something?" Elsa asked, sitting by Anna's side.

"No, nothing." Anna smiled softly. "What do you have in there?" She pointed to a notebook Elsa carried with her. It was small and its cover was made of leather.

"Find out." Elsa handed her the object, and Anna quickly opened it. And as soon as she did, she gasped. That was definitely Elsa's sketchbook.

There were all the kinds of drawings Anna could have ever imagined. Dogs, reindeers, snowmen, even zombies(though this one didn't surprise her that much). There even were a few sketches of Olaf on it. A few were colored, but mostly were black and white.

"Did you like it?" Elsa asked, after some time.

"I loved it. You're very talented." Anna breathed, smiling. "Seriously, you draw very well."

"I'm glad you liked. But there's a particular one I wanted you to see." She leaned, passing some pages. "This one."

Anna widened her eyes. She recognized herself on the draw. She was smiling brightly, and everything on her face seemed beautiful. "Is this how you see me?" She whispered, and Elsa nodded. "I'm beautiful."

"You are." She agreed, slowly placing her arms around Anna's waist. "Very, very beautiful." She placed a kiss on her cheek. "And I want you to see yourself like the gorgeous girl you are."

"You're beautifuller." Anna said. "I mean, not fuller, 'cause you're thin. Not to thin, I mean, you have curves. But not fat people curves, sexy curves. N-not that I think you're sexy. I mean, you are, and I really should stop talking now." She groaned. "I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"You're cute." Elsa laughed. "Don't worry ginger. I won't tell anyone you think I'm sexy."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, you voted, I made it! But there is one suggestion I received that may or may not be added in the middle of the plot. I haven't thought about it yet. Thanks, White Belt Writer! SO, go on!**

* * *

"Come on, Belle!" Olaf grabbed the brunette's hand, dragging her to the popcorn line. "I don't want to go alone! And neither does Marshmallow. Elsa and Anna can get the tickets."

"All right, honey." She grinned, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"He's mean." She mumbled to Anna. "Look! He's manipulating the poor Belle!" Anna grinned. "That kid always gets what he wants."

"He's a good boy." Anna rolled her eyes, following her friend to the line. "But honestly, I think he just want to get us alone."

"What? Why?" Elsa quirked a brow. "Oh, don't tell me he's persuading you to date me."

"Every single day." Anna giggled. "Is he mocking you too?"

"Always. He said to me we're silly because we are not a couple." Elsa told her.

"And what did you say?" Anna asked, and Elsa flushed.

"W-well, I –"

"Hey, Belle wants to know what you guys want to drink." Marshmallow said, interrupting Elsa.

"Water for me." Anna answered. "I don't think I can put up with any different smell."

"Why?" The boy asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nothing!" Elsa quickly answered. "Water for both of us." The chubby boy nodded and ran to meet Belle and Olaf.

"Why do they call him Marshmallow?" Anna questioned. "I mean, his name is Andy."

"Well, considering he's chubby, paler than me and is always eating marshmallows, I think it makes sense." Elsa explained, making Anna laugh.

"He _does _look like one." She smiled, and then furrowed her brows. "What were we talking about anyway?"

"Nothing important. Come on, we've to get the tickets."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how are things going with Elsa?" Belle questioned, as she and Anna waited on the line to get a table.

"Oh, come on! You too? Is Olaf persuading you?" Belle laughed, shaking her head.

"No, but he _did _mentioned that she had a crush on you." She answered. "And that you have been extremely sad this past two weeks." Anna sighed. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Did Elsa do anything – "

"No, she didn't." Anna cut her friend off. "She's sweet with me all the time, and she's been doing her best to take care of me. She even put up with my mood. I just – this is not something I want to tell you on the line of a restaurant." Anna blurted out. "Nor is something you can share with someone else. Later, when we drop Marshmallow. Go to our house, and I'll talk to both of you. She deserves to hear it more than anyone else."

"Okay." Belle nodded, watching as the boys entered into the restaurant, as Elsa followed them. "But are you okay? I noticed you've been acting a little… weird."

"Yeah." Anna mumbled. "I'm fine. At least I'll be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Olaf is sleeping." Elsa announced, sitting by Anna's side. "What's wrong? Are you all right? I told you not to go if you were not feeling well. Do you want me to -"

"I'm okay, don't worry." She squeezed Elsa's hand, ignoring the smirk on her friend's face. "I – a few days ago, I started to feel sick." She explained, looking at Belle. "You know, cramps and stuff." The brunette nodded slowly, composing her serious face. "Well, so – ahn, Elsa took me to the doctor, but she just did it to make sure I was right. I-I did a pregnancy test and it was positive. I'm pregnant." Belle opened her mouth, but didn't make a sound. "I know it's – _surprising, _to say the least. I was really down, a-and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, until now." Elsa kept her icy-blue eyes on Anna, still not making a move. "I'm keeping the baby."

"Are you sure about that?" Belle asked calmly, standing up to sit next to Anna. "You know there'll be consequences. And you'll probably have to stand talks."

"I'm sure." Anna nodded. "It's not his child. It's mine. Only my baby." She pressed her hands on her stomach, and then looked into Elsa's eyes. "I don't want to put you into this. It's just – it's my kid. And it deserves at least to get a chance to be born. I can't and I won't kill my baby. And because of that, I'm moving somewhere else."

"No, you are not." Elsa cut her off. "Anna, you won't leave this house, unless Olaf and I join you."

"I can't put you into this, Elsa." She said, rubbing the blonde's hand. "I have to leave."

"I've been taking care of Olaf since he was born." Elsa shot back. "I can help you with your baby. You are not leaving. You can't."

"Elsa –"

"She has a point, Anna." Belle interrupted. "You have no idea how to take care of a baby. She does. And she can help. Oh, and plus, who's taking care of the baby while you're at the hospital? Something tells me it won't be your mother."

"Stay." Elsa asked, grabbing Anna's hands. "At least until you're ready to be by yourself."

"Okay." She sighed, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders. "Thank you. For being you."

"I love you." Elsa whispered, so quietly she wasn't even sure if Anna had listened. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, feeling the taller girl's nose pressing her forehead.

"I'm going home now." Belle announced, pressing a soft kiss on Anna's head. "And don't worry. We'll stand by you."

"I'll take you there." Elsa offered, but Belle just shook her head.

"My boyfriend lives a block away." She said. "I'll just spend the night there." Elsa and Anna nodded.

"Night, B." The brunette waved, shutting the door. "You know you don't have to stay with me, right?"

"I know." Elsa assured. "But I want to." Anna smiled, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. "And plus, Olaf would be _so _pissed if you left."

"I bet he would." Anna giggled. "We're besties, don't you know?"

"I've been replaced!" Elsa said with fake sadness. "I think I'm going to cry."

"Don't be such a baby." Anna grinned, pulling Elsa closer to her. "You can be my best friend."

"I thought I already was!" She shot back, but returned the hug. "It's time to bed now, Anna. Come on, we can watch a movie or something in bed. It's getting cold again."

"Okay." Anna agreed, following Elsa to the bedroom. She put her pajamas on and lied by her friend's side, yawning. "Come here." She commanded, pulling Elsa closer. "We always cuddle after we sleep; I don't see why we can't do it now." She opened her arms and waited for the punk girl to rest her head on her chest. "That's better. Hey, you know that ducks are waterproof? Ha, that's pretty cool."

"You're weird." Elsa giggled. "Goodnight, sweetie."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Don't harm me too badly if you don't like it, okay? **

* * *

"Does that make my bump appear too much?" Anna asked to her friend, who was lying in bed and watching her change her outfits for at least eight times. "I know I choose to keep you, but it's not like I'm not hiding you as long as I can." She spoke to her stomach, making Elsa laugh.

"You look fine, Anna. Nothing appearing, really. But you're already four months; you won't be able to hide your little one for too long." She approached her friend and leaned, moving her sweatshirt away and taking a look at the bump. "You look awesome." She grinned to her friend's belly, placing a kiss on it. "And your friends will support you. I mean, Kristoff is still a bit hurt you didn't tell him anything before, but he's sticking up for you no matter what." She stood up, looking inside the blue eyes. "And so am I."

"You better do." Anna joked, placing a kiss on Elsa's face. So, have you thought about Belle's offer?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with it." She answered. "It'll be nice."

"Nice? It's Christmas!" Anna groaned, making the blonde laugh. "It's going to be awesome. The awesomest Christmas of your life! Wait, is that even a word?"

"I'm almost sure it's not." Elsa grinned. "Okay, now we're officially late. Let's go, feisty pants. Time for work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, you look beautiful in any of these dresses!" Elsa groaned, throwing herself on her bed. "Just pick one."

"It's easy for you to talk; you're not the one who is looking like a baby elephant." Anna shot back, and Elsa had to bit her tongue not to laugh. "Does black makes me look thinner?"

"It's Christmas. Not even I wear black on Christmas." Elsa answered. "I like the green one. It makes you, what is that thing you say? Oh, beautifuller."

"Beautifuller is fat." Anna threw the dress back on the closet. "Perhaps the blue one…"

"So that day you told me I was beautifuller, you were calling me fat?" Elsa quirked a brow. "Good to know."

"So, green dress it is. Since my beautiful and not fat friend thinks I look nice on it." Anna grinned, and took the dress again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are you two dating already?" Rapunzel asked, leaning on the balcony as Anna helped Belle with the drinks.

"What? For heaven's sake, no!" Anna groaned, and then turned to Belle. "Are you and Olaf trying to make everyone's mind about Elsa and I?"

"No, but we're not blind. You like her and she likes you." Belle answered, grinning at her friend. "I can take the drinks, Rapunzel will help. Go get your girl, Anna." The redheaded rolled her eyes, but Belle and Rapunzel quickly shut her out from the kitchen. She was about to knock on the door again when she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Please, don't abandon me with Kristoff and Sven again." Elsa begged. "He gave that dog a carrot, and then took a bite of that gooey thing. I thought I was going to throw up." Anna giggled.

"I won't. Sorry for that." She smiled, as Elsa gently stroke her stomach. The blonde girl didn't seem to notice her moves, or that Anna was smiling goofily at her. "I have something for you. It's not a real present, and I know we promised Olaf we wouldn't exchange anything until tomorrow, but this one is… kind of personal." Anna mumbled, grabbing the taller girl's hand and dragging her to the closest room. "It's – well, open it." She handed Elsa a small package, and watched as the blonde carefully opened it. She faced a small notebook, similar to her own, but instead of drawings, there were texts. "It's – you once asked me if you could take a look at my writings. These are the stories I wrote about us. Since the day we first met." Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna.

"I loved it." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Thank you. But I'm only giving you yours tomorrow." Anna laughed, pressing her nose on Elsa's shoulder. "Seriously. Thank you, sweetie."

"It's about you; you deserve to read it." Anna shrugged. "Oh, I smell cheesecake! And it's Belle's cheesecake! She only makes these once in a blue moon. Come on, I don't want Kristoff to have it all to himself, and – "

"Mistletoe!" Elsa and Anna stopped on the hallway, with Rapunzel and Belle blocking their way. The blonde looked up and saw the mistletoe over the door; but it certainly wasn't there when they got in. "You can kiss now or I can call everyone else to persuade you to." Rapunzel threatened, and Anna gulped. She sure wasn't kidding.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Elsa whispered, and Anna nodded. But instead of pulling back, she cupped Elsa's cheeks and brought her face closer, crashing their lips together. Elsa was caught out of guard, but composed herself quickly, pulling Anna closer and kissing her back. They kissed for a few more seconds, before Elsa broke the kiss. She rested her forehead on Anna's, not moving her arms from her waist.

"C-can we do it again?" Anna whispered, making the blonde girl giggle and lean closer once again. She didn't realize her friends were already gone to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost everyone was gone, besides Anna and Elsa. Olaf was already knocked out on the couch, and Anna was barely awake, stroking the boy's hair while he rested his head on her chest.

"So, are you two dating now?" Belle asked, as Elsa watched Anna and Olaf from the kitchen.

"We haven't talked, but I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Elsa mumbled, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"What? But why?" Belle questioned. "You kissed her."

"No. _You _forced her to kiss me." Elsa corrected. "I like her, I really do. And I know she likes me too, but I also know she's not ready for any kind of relationship now." Belle opened her mouth, but Elsa stopped her. "She's fragile. She's pregnant, and for heaven's sake, it's a child of a _rape. _And I want this to happen so badly, but I'm afraid I might hurt her."

"Give her a chance; she can surprise you." Belle said.

"I'll take them home. It's late. Bye, Belle." Elsa mumbled, approaching the couch. She placed a kiss on Anna's face, waking the smaller girl up. "Time to go home, ginger." Anna nodded, sleepily. Elsa took her little brother in her arms, helping Anna get up. She took both of them into her car, driving home. "Come on, we're almost there. Don't sleep now." She squeezed Anna's thigh, making the other girl look at her.

"Do you love me?" She asked in her sleepy voice.

"You know I do." Elsa grinned. "I love you a lot, you big sleepy baby."

"Did you like kissing me?" She continued. "Because I did."

"Anna, we're talking about it tomorrow, okay?" Elsa said gently.

"I'm in love with you." Anna mumbled. "Can't we just be a couple? I know you like me too."

"Tomorrow." Elsa repeated.

"Just give me one last kiss." Anna asked. "I know you and me is not going to happen. I just – give me one more kiss." She held Elsa's arm, stopping her to get out of the car. "Please."

She sighed and then turned her face, crashing her lips with Anna's. This time, she felt the ginger girl's tongue inside her mouth, while she held her face close. Anna smiled against Elsa's cool lips, wrapping her arms around her neck. The pale girl broke the kiss, pressing her lips one last time against Anna's cheek.

"I love you." Anna said quietly.

"I know." Elsa answered. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, bonitos! So, I'm accepting suggestions for names... girls or boys.**

* * *

She was at the grocery store, once again with her face inside her book. She didn't mind. That was one of the reasons she loved that job. They paid her a good amount of money, and she could spend most of her time reading, since there were no costumers around almost all the time. Right now, her new favorite book was Anna's sketchbook. Her stories were actually pretty good, and Elsa liked the idea of her being a princess.

Anna and she managed to keep their friendship after they kissed, though Anna _was _a bit more distant from her. She couldn't blame her. She knew it was hurting her, but she also knew they would ruin everything if they tried a new relationship. Anna wasn't ready to be with someone. And Elsa wasn't ready to be with her. She wasn't ready to date a girl with someone else's baby, nor a girl who could easily break her heart if she got too scared to keep going with a relationship.

They hadn't kissed again, but Anna insisted on telling Elsa she loved her at every chance she got. But again, she didn't really mind. She also didn't mind when Anna lied on her chest at night, or when she would press soft kisses against her new piercings when she complained it was hurting, or even when she just sat by Elsa's side and cuddled with her. It actually helped her to keep strong and not to jump on Anna and kiss her until she felt the need to get air. She knew that maybe someday both of them would be ready to start something. And she didn't mind waiting.

But what she _did _mind was when Anna got too stubborn or too mad at her and walked around with her six-months-baby-bump angrily with everything else. Elsa was scared she'd get hurt, because honestly, Anna was too clumsy even for a pregnant woman. She ran after her several times, trying to persuade her to stop acting as a child and go back home with her. She still managed to hide her bump, but it wouldn't last long. Soon, they would be back at school, and it wouldn't be that cold for her to just wear a large sweatshirt. And she was scared what would be like then.

But nothing scared her as much as the phone call she received on that day.

_"Ms. Dalen?"_ A woman called. _"This is from the Arandelle's Hospital. Are you the emergency contact of Ms. Anna Thompson?"_

"Yes, that's me." The punk girl answered, already packing her things. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

_"She fainted and fell on the middle of the stre – " _Elsa didn't give the woman a chance to finish what she was saying. She was already inside the car, driving as fast as she could to the hospital. Her heart was beating fast; what if something happened to Anna? What if her child got hurt? What if she lost it? There were so many 'what if's on her mind that she had to stop thinking so much to avoid getting into a car crash. But soon enough, she was at the hospital.

"Hi!" She panted. "Anna Thompson." She managed to coo. "W-where is she?"

"Room 293." And old woman answered. "Are you Ms. Dalen?"

"Yes, yes, these are all my docs, you can hand it to me later. Bye!" She handed her id card to the woman and ran to the elevators. It was taking way too long; so she found out that perhaps stairs would be a better option. She ran upstairs, looking for Anna's room. When she finally found it, she allowed herself to take a few seconds before getting inside it. After all, she didn't want to scare her friend.

Anna was in bed. She had her eyes shut, but somehow, Elsa could tell she wasn't sleeping. Slowly, she approached, placing her cool fingers on her cheeks, sighing in relief to see she was okay. Or at least seemed to be.

"You crazy child." She muttered, leaning to kiss Anna's cheek. "I thought I had lost you. I know you're awake, Anna."

"I'm not crazy." Anna murmured, making Elsa smile. "I'm fine, I just didn't had time to have lunch." Elsa placed her hand on Anna's bump, stroking it. "The baby is fine too. You don't have to worry, I just fell."

"No, you did not. You could have got hurt." Elsa said softly. "Both of you."

"But I did not." Anna shot back. "You don't have to worry."

"Of course I do!" Elsa said. "What if something happened to you? O-or to your little one? What would I do?"

"It's not your kid, Elsa." Anna snapped angrily. "You wouldn't have lost anything."

"I could have lost you." Elsa shot back. "What if something happened to you?"

"Yeah, like you cared." Anna mumbled. Elsa opened her mouth to talk, but shut it. She felt tears running through her cheeks, and that made Anna feel guilty as soon as she saw them. "Elsa, I –"

"I'll call Olaf." She cut off, walking out of the room. She closed the door silently, feeling her cheeks getting wet. She wasn't angry, not at all. She was hurt. And she didn't even know why Anna was being so mean to her. She was just concerned about her. Did she do anything wrong? With a sigh, she gave up trying to find out and took her phone, dialing Marshmallow's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was getting nervous. Elsa was out for some time now. She knew she was rude, but she really didn't mean to. She just wanted to – well, she didn't even know what she wanted. She was just having a bad day. But still it was no reason to be mean. She really didn't mean to. Elsa entered in the room again, but didn't look at Anna. Oh, great. Now she was pissed.

"I spoke to the doctor, you're spending the night in here." She said dryly. "_Your baby_ is fine, but they want you to stay just to be sure."

"I'm sorry." Anna spoke. "I was rude. And stupid. And an idiot. And also a mean person." Elsa didn't look at her. "Come here, or else I'll come to you."

"You wouldn't dare – " Anna threw her blankets away and turned to get out of the bed. "Okay, lay back." Elsa sighed, walking to her side.

"I'm sorry. I'm just – I think I'm having a bad day." Anna mumbled, pulling Elsa into an embrace. "And yes, I know it's not an excuse, but it's the truth. Sorry."

"I'm not your punch bag, Anna." Elsa mumbled, hugging her back. "You can't just get angry at me for something I didn't do."

"I know, that's why I'm apologizing." Anna joked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. Or make you upset. I know you love the baby, and well, loves me a bit less now." Elsa smiled weakly, then placed her hand on Anna's tummy. "We love you too, okay? And the baby is apologizing because his mama is such an ass sometimes."

"Tell the baby I forgive her." Elsa said, placing a kiss on Anna's stomach. "But just because I love her a lot."

"Baby said she loves you a lot too." Anna giggled, pulling Elsa closer. "I do, you know?"

"I know, sweetie." She grinned. Without thinking, Elsa leaned closer, pressing her lips against Anna's on a chaste kiss. It didn't last long, but it was enough for her. Anna smiled, and then pulled Elsa back, crashing their lips together once again. "I –"

"Don't tell me we can't." Anna interrupted. "I want to. It's like a pregnant craving or something." Elsa giggled, and then leaned to press their lips together again.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to be with me." She smiled. "Because I want to. I think I realized I don't want to be without you anymore. We can work it out."

"I want to!" Anna squealed, making Elsa laugh. She brought Elsa's neck closer, starting a clumsy kiss, as clumsy as she herself.

"Hey, I was wondering," Elsa started, breaking the kiss. "If I'm a craving, if you don't have me, the baby will look like me?"

"Probably. And don't get me wrong, but it would be hard to explain why my kid has so many piercings in her face. So come here, give me another kiss." Elsa pouted, making Anna giggle. "Don't be like that. You know I love it."

"Yeah, right." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'll let it go just this time."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi. I'm tired. Bye. Oh, and I NEED NAMES! **

* * *

Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around Anna as they were entering at the school. People were staring, and of course, talking. Some of them were even chuckling and calling her names, and Elsa knew Anna was doing her best to ignore all of this. And she was doing her best not to murder every single one who dared to glare at her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, placing a kiss on the top of the messy ginger hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." Anna mumbled, and then pressed her face on Elsa's chest. "We make quite a weird couple."

"We do." Elsa giggled. "A punk 'softhearted' girl, as you say and a pregnant extra-clumsy girl." Anna laughed, as Elsa pulled her to their classroom. "But we are a cute couple. I would ship us."

"What? You know the meaning of 'ship'? I thought it was way too modern for you." She giggled, taking her seat by the blonde's side. "Annelsa could be our ship name. No! Elsanna sounds better."

"If you say so." Elsa shrugged, leaning to place a kiss on Anna's lips. "You're the expert." Anna smiled, kissing her back. "I loved your stories. You're pretty creative."

"Have you finished it?" Anna asked, and Elsa shook her head. "Okay, take your time. When are we telling Olaf we're – well, _what _are we anyway?"

"Girlfriends." Elsa quickly answered, making Anna giggle. "I'm your girlfriend. You're my big clumsy baby."

"Who would say a punk girl is such a softhearted. _And _super clingy." Anna teased, making Elsa pout. "Don't do that, it gets me out of guard."

"I'm mean." Elsa said playfully. "Your momma is being mean to me, little one. But you won't be like that, right? You'll stick up for me whenever she bullies me, won't you? We'll be best friends." She said, gently stroking Anna's stomach. "And then we can mock her every single day of her life together. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Okay, I feel like I'm being replaced." Anna laughed. "But you didn't answer my question. When are we telling Olaf?"

"I don't know, baby." Elsa answered calmly. "Today?"

"He will mock us until the last day of his life." Anna grinned. "I can already hear him chuckling and telling us he already knew. Oh, and Belle and Rapunzel will be glad to help him."

"I don't really mind." Elsa shrugged. "I mean, I'm dating you, so it's great for me." She placed a kiss on Anna's head, pulling her closer. "I mean, despite the fact you think I'm super clingy and stuff, you're an awesome girlfriend, so let them mock us."

"Ha, you think I'm awesome." Anna chuckled. "You're a nice girlfriend too." Elsa rolled her eyes, pressing a quick kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Yeah, right. I'll keep that in mind." She mocked. "Sit up, ginger. It's time for class now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No one has been bothering you so far, right?" Kristoff asked, biting his carrot. "I mean, just tell us. We'd be happy to kick anyone else's ass. Right, Elsa?"

"Yes, she knows that." The blonde smiled softly, squeezing Anna's hand. "But no one will bother her while she's with me. I'm way too weird for anyone to notice her baby bump." She joked, placing her hand on Anna's stomach. "So, do you already know what is it?"

"Nah, I want to be surprised." She answered, placing her hand on Elsa's. "But I really don't have any idea for a name." She mumbled.

"What about Christopher?" Kristoff suggested, making Anna roll her eyes. "Or Christina if it's a girl."

"I'm not naming my child anything to honor you." She shot back.

"I like Laura." Rapunzel said. "It's a different name."

"No, name it Emma!" Belle suggested. "Or Romeo."

"No, no and no." Anna answered. "I'll pick the name. No, perhaps Olaf will help. He's creative."

"Okay, I know it's your baby, but I'm not allowing you to name it Eustace or Bugs Bunny, because really, I'm almost sure he will suggest that." Elsa interrupted, making Anna laugh.

"And what do you suggest?" Anna questioned. "Because I'm not naming it something like, what's that guy you're always listening? Never mind, but I'm not naming it."

"I think you should wait to see the baby." Elsa said, ignoring Anna's joke. "You know, to see what it looks like."

"It will look like a potato." Kristoff rolled his eyes. "You are not thinking about naming your baby Potato, are you? Or maybe Chips?"

"You're way too cute." Anna mumbled, ignoring her friend. Elsa smirked, leaning closer and pressing her lips against Anna's. She felt a smile forming on the ginger's lips, while she kept pressing soft kisses on her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

"I KNEW IT!" Rapunzel yelled. "How long has it been happening? And you hid it from us? Or you told Belle?"

"I had no idea." The brunette shrugged, but smiled.

"Uh, about a week." Anna answered shyly, resting her forehead on Elsa's chest.

"What? You took that long to make out with her?" She asked Elsa. "Seriously, almost a month since your first kiss?"

"What first kiss?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Guys, give them a break." Belle said, closing her book. "Does little Olaf already know?"

"Not yet." Elsa answered. "But he will, and soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I do something wrong?" Olaf asked, while Elsa helped him with his snowmen pajamas.

"No, little guy." She answered quietly. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it? Did you manage to bring snow to summer? 'Cause that would be totally awesome." Elsa grinned, shaking her head.

"Sorry, it's not that. But maybe one day." He nodded, sitting by her side. "It's about Anna."

"Is Anna okay? And the little Anna growing inside her?" Elsa nodded, smiling at her little brother. "Oh, good. 'Cause I really want a new friend. What is it?"

"Do you like her?" Elsa asked, biting her lower lip.

"No, I love her!" He said happily. "Anna is my best friend ever. She's _so _cool."

"Yes, she is." Elsa laughed. "I, uh – I'm dating her. Is that okay for you?"

"You are? Oh, finally! I told you that you guys were being silly!" He grinned. "Rapunzel owes me five bucks."

"You two were betting? Really?" Elsa quirked a brow. "You're five! You can't bet."

"But I did it anyway. And I won!" He stood up, putting his slippers on. "I'll say goodnight to Anna. I'll be back." Elsa nodded, starting to make his bed.

Olaf quickly got out of the room and ran into Elsa's, finding Anna already on her sweatpants and with only a top. She smiled seeing him getting inside the room and sliding under the covers. "Hello there. Why aren't you in bed already?"

"Do you like Elsa?" He asked, and she furrowed her brows.

"Yes, I do." She answered. "Why?"

"I want to make sure you won't be mean to her. Ever." He explained. "I'm her brother, and Marshmallow told me it's the brother's job to look after their sister. So I'm taking care of Elsa!" He concluded, happy with himself. "She gets sad very easily, and I don't like when she's sad. Promise me you won't make her sad."

"I won't." Anna promised. "I promise I'll make her very happy."

"Oh, good!" He smiled, hugging Anna. "Goodnight, Anna! Night, little Anna growing inside big Anna." He planted a kiss on her stomach, and then left the room. Anna smiled goofily watching the little boy. A few moments later, Elsa got inside the room.

"You look happy." She said, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead and then on her stomach. "Why is mommy happy, little one?"

"Because Olaf is the best brother-in-law I could ever have asked for." She said, grinning. "Or maybe the best big brother our baby could ever have." Elsa furrowed her brows, but then smiled softly a few seconds after. "What? Is it something in my hair?"

"You said our baby." Elsa explained, smiling goofily. "Like it's mine too."

"Oh, well, I-I don't mean to force you. I m-mean, you d-don't have to take responsibility on –" Elsa brought their lips together, smiling inside the kiss.

"I want to, if you want me to." She said. "I love this baby just as much as I love you. I want to be a part of its life." Anna smiled, bringing their lips together once again.

"Then I guess our baby has two mommies now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry for that. And early apologies for... well, you'll see.**

* * *

"Our little one will be home soon." Elsa mumbled, kissing Anna's forehead. "I'm excited to meet you." She placed her hand on Anna's stomach, as she grinned.

"Not that soon, Elsa." Anna corrected. "We still have two months. It's a long time, if you think about it." Elsa smiled, placing soft kisses on Anna's neck bow. "C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can." Elsa kept pressing kisses on the smooth skin. "What's it?"

"D-do you think about, y-you know…" She felt heat all over her face. "W-with me, I-I mean, l-like y-you and I…"

"You mean sex?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded. "Yes, I do." Anna closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Elsa's cool lips. "I-I mean, not all the time, but yeah, I've already thought about it sometimes." She confessed, blushing heavily. "Don't get me wrong, but you're really beautiful. I-I can't help."

"You never tried anything." Anna smiled, holding Elsa's hands against her stomach. "I thought you didn't want it."

"I want to." Elsa mumbled. "But only when you're ready. I want it to be… special? Yeah, I think that's the word."

"I want to try." Anna asked. "N-not sex, _sex_, but just – I mean, just start." She placed her hands around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer. "I want this. W-we can try."

"Anna, stop." Elsa said gently, pulling away from the embrace. "You're not ready. I understand that."

"We can –"

"No, we can't. We're waiting until you're ready for this, even if it takes ten years." She placed a sloppy kiss on Anna's cheek. "Come here, it's cuddle time." Anna grinned, resting her cheek on Elsa's breast. "You are having a baby."

"You haven't realized this yet?" Anna laughed. "We are having a baby." She repeated, curling around the blonde girl.

"Yes, we are." She grinned. "Hey, little one, are you excited to come out?" She asked, placing both of her hands on Anna's stomach. The redheaded felt a kick on her belly, and then smiled. "Oh, good to know. It will be _so _cool with you around. Olaf wants to meet you too, you know?" Another kick, making Elsa happier. "Ha, you're so smart. I bet you're like your mom."

"Tell me you love me." Anna asked, her eyes slowly shutting.

"I love you. And you too, little one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was definitely having a bad day. It seemed that every single person in town decided to show up at the grocery shop at the same time, and of course, on her shift. Anna texted her a few times, but she didn't get a chance to answer her, since she barely had time to take a breath before the next costumer arrived. And at some point of the day, a new girl accidentally dropped coffee all over her shirt, and as much as she tried not to get mad, it seemed quite impossible.

Now, she was returning home to change clothes and later she'd have to go at Marshmallow's house to pick Olaf up. And she would be alone for a few hours, since Anna was at the coffee shop until the end of the day. At least, that would be her last day, because she would go on maternity leave. She was already eight months, and the baby would be due in a couple weeks, which made Elsa happy. She was going to be that baby's mother, and she was going to have a family. Well, a bigger family.

She hadn't thought about how things were going to be when the baby born. They probably would have to move somewhere else. She would have to work harder, and so would Anna. Probably, they wouldn't have much more free time, and she knew that even with her father's allowance, it would be hard. But they could make it. They were going to make it.

She got into the house and threw her coat on the couch, along with her purse. She made her way to the bedroom, but stopped by the door. A man was in there. Sitting on her bed, smiling at her. No. He was sneering at her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, backing of a few steps.

"Not so fast, Ms. Dalen." He answered, standing up. "You have quite a lovely home. May I ask who is the little boy over there?" He pointed to a photograph of Elsa, Anna and Olaf.

"No, you may not. Get out of my place." She snapped, making him laugh. "P-please, we have no money. Take whatever you want, but leave me alone."

"I'm not here for money, dear. I'm here for _someone._" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed to Anna's photograph. "This bitch. Give me her, and I'll leave."

"Never." Elsa hissed, and he smiled again. "You – Hans, I assume?"

"My pleasure." He said. "It would be a shame if this boy ended up without his mother."

"You won't have her." Elsa repeated. "Cops are after you. How long do you think you can hide?"

"As long as I want." He answered calmly. "You seem to be a good girl. I don't really like the idea of hurting you."

"Like you did to her?" She said angrily.

"I never hurt Anna." He smirked. "I was just trying to fix her. She was broken."

"You're sick." Elsa shot back. "Leave this girl alone."

"I can't. I need her now." He approached Elsa, pointing the gun to her face. "And I would be pleased if you just gave her to me."

"How did you find me? Or us?" She asked. She needed time.

"Oh, I was never gone. I was around, watching her." He sat on her couch. "And her mother made me a favor telling me your name." He looked at a picture of Olaf and her. "You have a lovely family. It would be a shame to destroy it, wouldn't it?" Elsa sighed. "Just give her to me. I promise I'll leave you alone. And unharmed."

"How kind of you." Elsa mocked. "But I think I'll have to refuse."

"Well, that's a shame." He smirked, and then punched Elsa hard in the face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa?" Anna called, getting inside the apartment. "I brought Chinese! Are you hungry?" She furrowed her brows, having no reply. "Elsa? Where are – "

She got into the bedroom, finding her girlfriend curled around herself and with blood in her whole face. Elsa sent her a terrified look, as if she wanted her to back off. But Anna didn't. She ran straight to her, cupping her face between her hands to take a better look.

"What is going on here?" She whispered, lying Elsa's head on her lap. She looked around and felt her body freeze. _He _was there. Sitting on the corner, he sneered at her. As he did on that day.

"Hello, Anna." Hans smirked. "Have a seat, please. We have some business to discuss."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another short chapter, but I'll make it up to you guys. I think so.**

* * *

"So, when are you due?" He asked, pointing to her stomach. "Soon, I believe."

"That's noon of your business." Anna answered, with a confidence she didn't really feel. "Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with it."

"I would, if she had just told me where to find you." Hans said, playing with his gun. "Your friend is a very stubborn person. You should advise her to behave a little better than that."

"Anna, leave." Elsa whispered, but the redheaded pressed a finger on her lips.

"What do you want, Hans?" Anna asked, trying to keep her voice cool. "Whatever it is, she has nothing to do with it. It's between you and me."

"Well, that was my point all the time, dear Anna!" He laughed. "But this stubborn brat doesn't think the same way. She refused to tell me where you were. So, I had to persuade her a little. But you made all this easier by coming here. I appreciate that." He smirked, placing the gun on Elsa's forehead. "What I want, dear, is that you come with me. And then I'll leave Ms. Dalen alone. As long as she doesn't try to stop me, of course. That would be such a shame, wouldn't it?" Elsa sat on the bed, wrapping her arms protectively around Anna. "How sweet. You've got a watchdog." He punched Elsa's nose once again. Anna held her before she fell on the floor. "So, Anna. Are you coming with me?"

"She's not." Elsa snapped, managing to stand up. Hans rolled his eyes, walking around the room. "I'll go with you."

"Well, that's also interesting." He smirked. "I could take both of you."

"No, leave her." Elsa quickly said. "I'll go. But she stays."

"Elsa, stop that. It's not up to you anymore." Anna said gently, cleaning the blood of the punk girl's face. "Don't be silly. You've been all that I could have asked for. But I can't let you do that. I can't and I won't. This is not about you. It never was. I have to go. I don't need you to take care of me anymore."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Hans mocked. "Both of you fighting to see who will come with me!" He laughed sarcastically. "I said it once; there is room for both of you. There's no need to fight. I would be pleased to take care of you two." Elsa stood in front of Anna, trying to protect her. "Though I'm not really into blondes. Or punks. No offence, of course. But you are way too stubborn. Anna wouldn't cause me too much trouble. She's already a trained bitch."

"She's stubborn as fuck." Elsa said quickly. "And soon, she will be due. What are you doing with her child?"

"Elsa, stop." Anna demanded. "You've done enough for me. It's time for me to go."

"You have a point, Ms. Dalen." Hans said, pointing his gun to the blonde again. "But I'm fucking sick of this. One of you is coming with me. If you don't decide right now, I'm taking one and leaving another in the middle of the road. I heard ravens like dead meat."

"Goodbye, Anna." Elsa said quickly, pulling her into an embrace. "I love you." She whispered. "And I want you to call for help. Don't look back. Just run." She placed a kiss on the ginger girl's cheek, leaving a mark of blood. "We can go."

"Good." Hans smirked. The second he turned around, Elsa threw herself on him, dropping him on the ground. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled, trying to pull her away.

"Run, Anna!" She yelled. Anna did what Elsa told her to do. She ran as fast as she could, yelling at the building for help. A few neighbors got out of their apartments, and ran to Elsa's. Anna yelled as loud as she could, but something forced her to stop. A shot. A gunshot. She ran back to the apartment, finding Elsa on the floor, blood all over her body. She got shot. Her stomach was bleeding a lot, and that was scaring Anna as fuck.

"No, no, no, you crazy stupid girl." Anna cried, kneeling down and embracing Elsa. "You can't leave me now. I lied. I need you; I need you here with me. I'm sorry I'm selfish, but I – you can't just leave me now!" She buried her face on Elsa's neck. One of the neighbors was pressing Elsa's stomach, while another called the cops and the ambulance. The rest was holding Hans, stopping his moves. "Elsa, baby, the ambulance is coming. You have to stay here with me. You promised you would never leave!"

"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa mumbled. "I love you two. Tell Olaf I love him." Anna felt tears wetting her face, and she pressed Elsa harder against her chest.

"You – don't you dare to give up now, Elsa." Anna demanded. "You can't. Baby, please, just a bit longer."

"I'll try." Elsa promised. "Keep talking to me."

"We're going to get through this." Anna said. "We're going to be a family. You, Olaf, our little one and me. We're going to be the best parents ever, and we're having another child later on. And we also are moving to another place, so Olaf can have a dog, and you can have as much space as you want to design your buildings when you become a famous architect. We can have another baby, can't we? One like you. A blonde, beautiful little girl or boy, and I promise I won't ever complain about your piercing on your tongue, just – are you even listening? I can't lose you! I need you, I love you." She pressed her forehead on Elsa's. "I can't make this without you. Please, tell me you're still here."

"I'm so sorry." Elsa muttered. "I'm really tired now."

"Don't do this."

"Sorry, baby. I love you." Elsa mumbled, closing her eyes. Anna felt her body aching, and tears burning down her face. She leaned, pressing her lips against the cool ones, when a terrible pain practically knocked her down. She felt something warm running through her legs. She just wasn't sure about what it was. But she managed to hear someone saying something about her baby before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Ha, I lied about the longer chapter. And no, there's not a button that allow you to punch me in the face. Thank you for letting me know how angry you guys were.**

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes, facing something bright. Oh, right. A lamp. But she wasn't really sure where she was, since it was a lightened room, and way too _white._ Elsa's room wasn't that white. One of the walls was black, and there also was a portrait with a picture of Elsa, Olaf and her. Besides the amount of books on her walls.

But then the memories started to pop inside her mind. _Elsa. _She got shot. And her baby… Anna placed her hands on her stomach, but found nothing. No sign of baby, or that there was one. She started to panic. She tried to get out of the bed, but it hurt. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt. A nurse tried to calm her down, but she couldn't. Anna pushed her away, trying to get up once again. But she didn't make it. Instead, she found herself being held on the bed by an amount of nurses. One of them was giving her some medication, which seemed to make her dizzy very quickly.

"Elsa…" She mumbled before blacking out once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time she woke up, she wasn't alone. Kristoff smiled at her, walking to her side on the bed. Anna wasn't sure how long she had been out. But it definitely felt like weeks. She was still feeling a bit dizzy, but wasn't something she couldn't deal with.

"How long have I been out?" She asked her friend.

"You've been out for a week." Kristoff answered. "And, well, since they drugged you, a few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." She answered. "W-where is Elsa? A-and my baby? W-why am I not pregnant anymore?" She felt warm tears running through her cheeks. "D-did I lose it?"

"Hey, calm down." He wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Elsa is – " The door opened, and Anna heard someone getting inside. "Elsa is here."

Anna turned her face, still unable to move. Elsa smiled softly at her, approaching slowly. But she wasn't walking. She was in a wheelchair. Her girlfriend was in a fucking wheelchair, and most of her piercings weren't on her face. Besides the fact it was full of stitches.

"You're awake." Elsa smiled. "Hey, big guy. Put me in bed with her. _Please._" Kristoff rolled his eyes, but put Elsa in bed and then left the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek and then pulling her head to her chest. "I missed you, grumpy. A lot."

"W-why are you in a wheelchair?" Anna asked, eyes getting red. "W-where is our little one? W-what happened here?"

"Hey, calm down babe." Elsa kissed her lips, wrapping her arms around Anna. "I'm on a wheelchair because of the stitches. Look." She pulled the covers, and then moved her feet. "See? Perfectly fine."

"W-where is my b-baby? D-did I lose it?" Elsa placed her lips on Anna's, pressing it gently. "Just tell me the truth."

"Babe, she's _so _beautiful." Elsa grinned. "You didn't lose her, don't worry. Our little one is fine." She pressed soft kisses on Anna's skin. "Hey, she's a little you. She's even grumpy as you." Elsa giggled. "Seriously. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And she really is a lot like you."

"I don't remember having her." Anna confessed, smiling against Elsa's lips. "I want to meet her."

"You can't, love. Sorry." Elsa mumbled, embracing her girlfriend. "You were out when you had her. Your water broke while you were there with me, and she was a little underweight. And you still can't breastfeed, so she has to stay on a special area of the hospital for a while." Elsa explained. "You can't get out of bed yet. Actually, you can't even sit. If you do it, your stitches will break. But I promise I'll take you there as soon as you can. You and me on a wheelchair meeting our baby. Very romantic, huh?" Anna grinned, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "You scared me to death, you crazy child." She mumbled against the smooth skin. "I could have lost you."

"You are the one who got shot." Anna pointed. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry for that." Elsa mumbled, resting her forehead on Anna's. "I love you _so _much."

"I love you too." Anna replied. Elsa curled around Anna's body, pressing soft kisses on her neck. "And why in hell isn't my best friend here?"

"Oh, he is!" Elsa grinned. "Belle is with him watching his new friend. I'm sorry, babe, but I think you lost your position for your daughter."

"I want to see her." Anna pouted. Elsa smiled, pressing her lips against the pout. "And Olaf! He has no excuse for not being here with me."

"He came here earlier." Elsa told her. "He kept poking you to see if you would wake up." She giggled.

"I can't believe that!" Anna laughed. "That boy is something."

"He really is." Elsa smiled. Anna lied on her girlfriend's chest, as Elsa wrapped her arms around her. "You should know, Hans got arrested." She told her. "The cops are still working on it, but it seems that he will have to pay our little girl an allowance. After all, he's still her biological father."

"She doesn't need a father." Anna mumbled. "As long as she has you and me, she will never need a father." Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elsa furrowed her brows.

"For saving us. For getting shot because of us. I really don't deserve you sometimes." Elsa grinned, placing kisses on Anna's mouth.

"I would do it again and again if I had to." She confessed. "I love you both."

Anna closed her eyes, smiling softly. But something just came into her mind. "What happened with your piercings? You're with what, two?"

"Three, actually. I still have one on my tongue." She grinned. "I had to remove them. My bruises were pretty bad, and I had risk of infection, so… yeah, I'm feeling like a baby." Anna chuckled. "So, do you like my new face?"

"Loved it." The redheaded pulled Elsa's face closer, capturing her lips. "I really love you, and I really missed you, but I'm tired." She yawned. "I think it's because of the medicine they gave to me."

"Probably." Elsa nodded. "Sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm glad no one punched me. So, I received really cool names, but there was this one... well, you'll see. And just for the record, reviews make me really happy. Just for the record.**

* * *

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked once again, making her friend roll her eyes.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do you need both of us?" Rapunzel joked. "She's with the doctor. She looks better without these piercings. And the stitches all over her face."

"She looks beautiful with or without it." Anna answered. "When will I see my daughter? Seriously, she doesn't even have a name! What kind of parents are we?"

"You and Elsa?" Rapunzel smirked, making Anna blush. "Oh, come on! I think you two look cute together. And she's a good mother, I guess."

"Yes, she is." Anna agreed. "But I want to see my baby!"

"You woke up a day ago, you'll see her when you get better." Rapunzel promised. "Or maybe a bit earlier." She smirked, walking to the door.

"What do you me-"

"Say hello to your momma, little one." Elsa got into the room, being followed by Kristoff and Olaf. She was holding a small baby on her lap, and she carefully handed her to Rapunzel so Kristoff could put her and Olaf in bed. Their friends got out of the room, and Elsa placed the little ginger baby on Anna's arms. "So, isn't she lovely?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna.

The baby had red hair, freckles all over her body and big beautiful blue eyes. Elsa was right; she was a lot like Anna. The redheaded felt tears running through her cheeks while she placed the baby on her arms, touching her chubby cheeks with her thumb, unable to say anything.

"The doctor allowed her to stay here just for an hour, since she still needs to be watched closely." Elsa said, pulling Olaf to her lap. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's the beautifuller girl ever!" Olaf said happily, making Elsa giggle. "What? Isn't she, Els?"

"Second most beautiful." She smiled, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek. "But she's almost as beautiful as Anna."

"She's so perfect." Anna whispered, amazed as the baby snuggled on her chest, closing her eyes. "I – she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Anna smiled, feeling her tears drop. "S-she needs a name! Our baby needs a name, Elsa." The blonde smiled and nodded, gently stroking Anna's hair. "Oh my god, I can't believe I made this beautiful baby."

"You did it." Elsa grinned. "We have the two most beautiful kids on Earth. Right, Olaf?"

"I'm handsome!" He corrected.

"Yes, you are." Elsa giggled. "You're the most handsome young man ever. So, your little sister needs a name. What do you say?"

"Bubbles!" He suggested.

"No cartoon's name." Elsa laughed. "Anna?"

"I don't know. Oh my god, I'm an awful mother, I can't even pick a name for my child. What will it be like in the future? What if – " Elsa held her chin, bringing their lips together. "We can work it out, right?" Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"I have a suggestion." She mumbled. "You always write about Joan of Arc on your stories. So, perhaps something like Joanna?" Elsa bit her lip, waiting for the redhead's decision.

"I like Joanna." Olaf shrugged. "It's short and it's cool. But I still think Bubbles fits better."

"You're brilliant." Anna whispered. "Joanna Dalen Thompson." Elsa widened her eyes and opened her mouth to talk, but Anna stopped her. "What? You're my baby's mother; of course she'll use your surname as well." Elsa smiled shyly, placing a finger on Joanna's hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. In a few minutes, they fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home, little one." Elsa mumbled, opening their apartment door. She was holding her little brother on her lap, since he fell asleep in the middle of the way home. She couldn't blame him. She was craving for some sleep, as Anna. And their daughter.

"I'm dead." Anna muttered, making Elsa giggle. "Can we take them to bed? She's just so small to sleep on that crib. And Olaf doesn't – "

"They can sleep with us." Elsa answered, stopping Anna's monologue. "Come on, sweetie. I'm also barely alive."

They entered in the room, and placed Olaf in the middle of the bed. Anna lied in bed, placing Joanna on her chest. The baby gripped her shirt, already asleep. Elsa wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, closing her eyes slowly.

"I won't be able to finish high school, will I?" Anna whispered, but Elsa shook her head.

"Yes, you will. I spoke to the principal; you can go and make your tests in the afternoon. I'll take care of her." She answered, almost sleeping. "Don't worry about it now, babe. I promised we will work it out. Now sleep; you deserve some rest."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Anna confessed, stroking Elsa's cheek. "I love you _so _much."

"I know. I love you too." Elsa smiled. "Now, shush. I'm tired."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby, don't worry. We will be fine." Elsa assured her, placing soft kisses on Anna's cheek. "Belle will come over, so you _really _don't have to worry about us. We're behaving ourselves, aren't we J? Olaf?" Her brother giggled, but nodded. "See? Olaf said we will, and Olaf doesn't lie. Now, say goodbye to your babies and to your awesome girlfriend and go make us proud on that test." Anna grinned, placing her lips on Elsa's. "I love you. Good luck, sweetheart."

"You're also my baby." Anna said. "Love you too. Bye kids!" She placed a sloppy kiss on Joanna's cheek, then on Olaf's and then gave Elsa another kiss. "I'll be back soon. Don't set fire to the house while I'm out." Elsa nodded, grinning. The redheaded shut the door, and Elsa walked with Joanna to Olaf's side on the couch.

"Can you believe she's already a month old?" Elsa asked, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. "She's so sweet."

"She is!" Olaf agreed happily. "Can we watch courage? I'm almost sure you haven't seen this one." He promised, making Elsa laugh.

"You and Anna made me watch _all _the seasons; I'm pretty sure I've watched that." She reminded him. "But yeah, sure. We can watch it if you want to. Joanna haven't seen it anyway, has she?"

"No. But don't you think she'd rather watch 'Powerpuff Girls' or something?" He asked. "I mean, she's a girl."

"Hey, I'm a girl, and I like Courage." Elsa said, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, but you're kind of weird." He shrugged, making her laugh even more. "Won't you put another piercing or something? I mean, you were full of them."

"No. I'm fine like that." She smiled. "I'm looking for another job, so I can't really have many of them." She explained. "I thought you liked my face better like that."

"I do!" He said quickly. "But you don't like it that much. And it's your face, not mine."

"But my baby also seems to like me like that." She mumbled, smiling at the sleepy baby. "And I don't really mind."

"I like this one." He pointed to her brow. "It's so cool."

"Uh, thanks?" She giggled, as the doorbell rang. Olaf stood up, but Elsa stopped him. "You can't answer it! What if it's a giant snake?" She opened the door, meeting a grinning Belle. "Nope. Just Belle. But it could have been a snake!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She laughed, placing a kiss on Olaf's head. "And how are you, sweetheart?"

"She's fine." Elsa answered, taking them to the couch. "Anna's so happy she's home now."

"I bet you both are. She's such a sweetie." Belle smiled, stroking the baby's cheek. "And you, little guy? What were you doing?"

"I was going to watch Courage!" He answered happily, as Belle took the baby from Elsa's arms. "Will you watch it with me?" Belle nodded, and Olaf bounced happily. "You're so cool! You're my best friend."

"I'll let Anna know that." Elsa giggled. "She'll be so upset you replaced her."

"But Anna can't be my best friend. Anna is like my mommy. So, Belle is my new best friend." He explained. "And don't be so upset. You can't be my best friend too. You're my big sister, and also like my other momma. But you're also really cool." Elsa smiled, placing soft kisses on the top of his head.

"You're the coolest boy ever." She mumbled. "Now Anna won't be upset anymore. I bet she'll be really happy to be your mommy."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Did anyone noticed I have a thing for Courage? I love cartoons, sorry. **

* * *

"…and don't let him up passing 10pm; he'll try to persuade you to let him up. But he – "

"Elsa, we're going to be fine." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Just go out with Anna for a while; you two deserve a night off." Belle nodded in agreement.

"Rapunzel is right. And it's not like we haven't took care of Olaf before." She added.

"Yeah, but it's the first time both of them are staying out." Elsa bit her lip, playing with the thinning ginger hair of Joanna. "God, Anna's going to kill me. She doesn't even know kids are staying out. And she's just _so _small." Elsa groaned, placing a kiss on the baby's chubby cheek. "You know what? Never mind, it was a stupid idea. Maybe when they get older – "

"You've got to be kidding me." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you two had sex? Three months ago?" Elsa felt her face burning, while Belle just shook her head, trying to avoid a chuckle. "What? You haven't slept with her _yet_? How old are you, eighteen or five?"

"May I remind you my girlfriend was _raped_?" Elsa hissed. "And she has like, phobia of anyone touching her like that? Even me?"

"Oh, right. My bad, I forgot." Rapunzel mumbled. "But you're still taking her out. She won't be mad at you, she's never mad at you. Just go have some fun."

"They'll be fine, Elsa." Belle assured. "Olaf is a sweetheart, and Joanna… well, she basically just eat and sleep. It won't be a problem."

"…okay." She gave up after a few seconds. "But if she gets mad – "

"We'll let you blame us, promise." Rapunzel giggled. "Now go. She'll be home in a few minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Babies?" Anna yelled. "I'm home!" She threw her bag on the couch, walking into the apartment. "Okay, where's everyone?"

"Anna?" Elsa called, entering at their home. "Hey, I thought you would take a bit longer."

"I was out earlier." Anna explained, wrapping her arms around the pale neck and pulling Elsa into a kiss. "Hey baby. Where are my babies?"

"Uh, out." She mumbled. Anna frowned, and Elsa felt her heart starting to race. "I-it was a stupid idea, I'm going to pick them up right now. Don't worry, they'll –"

"What stupid idea?" Anna cut her off.

"I-I thought we haven't really gone out for a long time, a-and Rapunzel and Belle offered to take care of the kids while we were out, b-but I'm going to call them and – " Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, crashing their lips together. "Not a bad idea?"

"Not a bad idea." Anna giggled. "You look like a teenager taking a girl on their first date."

"Technically, I am a teenager." Elsa mumbled. "I-I'll get ready then. You mind going to the movies? You're still underage." She smirked, placing a kiss on the pouty lips.

"Just until next month." She muttered. "Then I can, uh – be arrested?"

"I hope you don't even think about it." Elsa laughed. "Come on, beautiful. I want you prettier than you already are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you made me watch a cartoon!" Elsa laughed, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Anna grinned. "You were too entertained with it to even pay attention on my kisses."

"No, I was in a room full of innocent kids with my crazy girlfriend trying to persuade me to traumatize them." She corrected, making the redhead giggle. "But okay, it wasn't that bad. I liked it a bit."

"You loved it." Anna mocked. "I'm hungry. What about you take me for dinner now?"

"I have different plans." Elsa answered, grabbing Anna's hand and guiding her to the car. "But we're having dinner any way."

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, bouncing by Elsa's side.

"It's a surprise, my love." The blonde said quietly, placing a kiss on Anna's lips. "Get into the car, it might take a while. I honestly hope you're not hungry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I've got to ask: are you kidnapping me?" Anna asked, after almost an hour into the car.

"What? No!" Elsa laughed, turning to place a kiss on her cheek. "We are almost there."

"I'm glad, because I'm starving." Anna groaned. Babe?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to kidnap me?" Elsa smiled, rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

"No, sweetie. I'm not trying to kidnap you." She answered calmly. "And we arrived."

She parked the car in front of an old house in the middle of nowhere. Elsa got out of it, quickly running to Anna's side to open the door for her. Then, she grabbed a basket on the backseat, along with a key.

"Okay, where are we?" Anna asked, furrowing her brows. "Because I swear I have seen this place somewhere."

"You probably have. It's my parent's old house. I lived here before my father died. Now it's just here." She shrugged. "But it's a nice place for a picnic. And I wanted to show you somewhere special."

"Can we eat first? Not that I don't want to see your home or somewhere else, but I feel like I'm going to pass out if you don't feed me now." Anna said, making Elsa laugh. "And you know that I get grumpy when I'm hungry. What did you bring, by the way?"

"You _are _grumpy." Elsa corrected. "And I brought sandwiches. And cake. Chocolate cake. And chocolate." Anna grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl and placing soft kisses on her lips.

"I'm not grumpy. And you're the best girlfriend ever." She pressed her forehead against Elsa's. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Elsa crashed their lips together on a chaste kiss. "Okay, I'll feed you first. But I really want you to see something inside the house. It's – you won't believe if I tell you."

"Okay, food can wait!" Anna grabbed Elsa's fist, dragging her inside the house. "Show me."

"It's my room." Elsa mumbled, pulling the girl upstairs. She opened a door on the end of the hallway, lighting it up with her phone's lantern. "And I'm the one who decorated it."

"It's – pink?" Anna giggled, getting inside Elsa's old bedroom. "And what the hell is that? _Sleeping Beauty_? Oh my god, that's so not you!" She busted into laughter. "I can't believe that! What else, would you dress like a princess?"

"Actually, yes." Elsa took a photograph from her old desk. "But that's a Tinker Bell's costume."

"Oh my god!" Anna laughed. "You were so sweet!"

"I _am _sweet." Elsa rolled her eyes, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek. "But don't tell it to anyone else, it's a secret. Not even Olaf can know that."

"You _are _a softhearted." Anna pulled her closer. "I knew it! You even have a princess bed!"

"I'm starting to get embarrassed." Elsa mumbled. "Stop mocking me."

"Oh, baby, never." Anna giggled, pressing their lips together. "I love you a lot. Even more after that."

"Dork." Elsa smiled. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, give me more chocolate now." Anna demanded. "I need it! I'm almost getting healthy without sugar in my blood."

"No way. That's only mine." Elsa giggled as Anna practically climbed over her girlfriend's body. "Get down! You're heavy."

"So you're calling me fat?" Anna quirked a brow, making Elsa laugh.

"Never, sweetheart." She cupped Anna's cheek, placing a kiss on her mouth. "You're perfect. Okay, you can have it." She offered Anna the last piece of chocolate, placing it on her mouth. "You're fun."

"I try my best." Anna joked. "You know, I have to impress my lady."

"You don't have to try hard." Elsa mumbled. Anna smiled slightly, leaning and kissing Elsa's lips. "You're so beautiful, Anna." Elsa pulled her closer, lying on the floor as Anna got on top of her. The blonde girl moaned as a warm tongue invaded her mouth, stroking her own. She felt Anna's hands unbuttoning her shirt as quickly as she could, without breaking the kiss. "Baby –"

"W-what?" Anna stuttered. "A-am I going to fast? D-don't you want to? I-I'm sorry, I s-should have – "

"Anna, sweetie, calm down." Elsa giggled, stroking her cheek. "I was just going to ask if you are ready."

"I am." Anna assured her, smiling slightly. "I want you. Now."

"Okay." Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead. "B-but if you're not sure –"

"Elsa, just shut up." Anna demanded, closing the gap between them once again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm getting sad. You're not posting any reviews anymore! Talk to me, I need your opinion! **

* * *

She undid Elsa's shirt, placing kisses on the pale skin. Elsa moaned against Anna's neck, feeling the redhead marking her skin.

"I love you." She muttered, making Anna smile.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied, pulling Elsa's bra. "I love you a lot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Elsa to come into Anna's fingers. The redhead kept pressing soft kisses on the pale girl's face, waiting for her to open her icy-blue eyes.

"You're amazing." Elsa mumbled, making Anna giggle. "J-just give me a minute, I'll –"

"No, you won't do anything." Anna cut her off, resting her chin on Elsa's chest. "I-I'm not ready to let someone touch me yet."

"Okay." Elsa replied, embracing the smaller girl. "I can wait. But we're not done yet, ginger."

"Who said we were?" Anna smirked, climbing on Elsa's naked body. "I was just warming up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't really sure how they managed to get into Elsa's old bed, but somehow, they were there. Anna was still on top of the blonde, her arms around Elsa's neck. She smiled slightly, placing soft kisses on the top of her head. Elsa grumbled something, and then smiled, keeping her eyes shut.

"You do have a tattoo." Anna mumbled, running her fingers on Elsa's waist.

"You don't like it?" Elsa mumbled, carefully wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Morning, gorgeous."

"I loved it." Anna smiled, pressing her lips against the cool ones. "Morning, love." Anna rested her head on the girl's breast, shutting her eyes again. Elsa tightened the embrace around Anna's nude body, gently running her fingers along the smooth skin. "You know, you make a great bottom." Anna giggled, and Elsa felt her face burning. "I loved last night. Thank you for letting me love you."

"Not a biggie." Elsa joked, placing a kiss on the red hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna replied. "Hey babe, what time is it?"

"Almost 10am." Elsa muttered. "Jesus, I haven't slept this long in ages."

"Neither have I." Anna confessed. "Not since Joanna –" Her eyes went wide, and she practically jumped out of bed. "Oh my – fuck! We left our two months baby and our five year old at Rapunzel's! Get dressed, we need to get – "

"Anna, stop right there." Elsa threw a pillow on her face, chuckling. "Rapunzel just texted me to tell kids are doing fine and we can pick them up whenever we want. So, do us a favor and get that perfect ass of yours back here." She opened her arms, waiting for Anna to go back to bed. "Come on, baby. Olaf is already grown up, and well, Joanna probably has just been fed, so she won't wake up until the next hours. We can spend just a little bit longer here." Anna smiled shyly, lying back by Elsa's side. "Good. Give me a kiss now." Anna nodded, pressing her lips against Elsa's. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"You're sweet." Anna mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Sleep, beautiful. We still have plenty of time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry we took too long." Anna apologized, taking her daughter on her arms. "We woke up a little later than usual."

"Not a biggie." Rapunzel smiled. "So, did you get laid?" She asked, turning to Elsa who felt blood running all over her cheeks.

"What are you – "

"Rapunzel, leave them alone." Belle hissed. "Nothing important, Anna. This one is a jerk, just that." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, getting inside the house. "Joanna slept until now. And Olaf… well, he's watching cartoons with Flynn. I swear, if I hear one more time the opening of Woody Woodpecker _along _Flynn's voice, I'll murder someone." Elsa giggled, kneeling down to embrace the younger boy.

"Where were you?" Olaf asked. "You missed all the fun! Rapunzel told me you went out with Anna for a date. But that doesn't make sense, aren't you guys already a couple?"

"Sometimes, couples need to go out on dates." Elsa explained, grabbing his bag. "Anna and I went out because we needed some time to ourselves. Not that we don't like being with you two, but we need some, uh – privacy." She felt her cheeks burning once again.

"Oh, I see." He mumbled. "Joanna and I watched cartoons. And I ate pepperoni pizza. Joanna ate milk. Hey, don't you get sick of eating only that?" He asked to the baby girl on Anna's lap. "I mean, I thought I could eat pepperoni pizza for the rest of my life, but that didn't work out as I planned. I mean, I need to eat something else. Don't you?" The baby girl blinked her big blue eyes, making a face that seemed an attempt to smile. "Oh, I forgot you don't talk." He said, disappointed. "Will you take long to learn how to? I need someone to hear me!"

"She's not deaf; she's a baby." Elsa laughed. "She can hear you."

"But she can't answer." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you get annoyed sometimes? I mean, _everyone _talks, but you."

"I'm pretty sure she does. It's like Anna when she gets too long without saying a word. Isn't that funny?" Olaf giggled, and Anna slapped Elsa's arm.

"I can stay as long as I want without saying a word." Anna grumbled, and Elsa placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course you do, buttercup. I'm just trying to annoy you." She giggled, wrapping an arm around Anna. "Oh, come on! Don't be upset. Olaf and I were just kidding." She pressed her lips hard against the pouty ones, until she felt a grin growing on Anna's mouth. "See, wasn't that hard."

"I really don't like you sometimes." Anna mumbled, making Elsa laugh.

"Oh dear, of course you do." Elsa rested their foreheads together, and gently started to stroke the baby's red hair. "I can't wait for you to get bigger. You and I will mock Olaf and mommy, won't we? You're going to be my best friend, little girl." She placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Since my little brother _and _my girlfriend enjoy mocking me, at least you will stick up for me, right?"

"No way in hell, she's my baby girl." Anna laughed. "And as my baby, she'll stick up for me."

"She's my baby too." Elsa mumbled, following Anna outside the building.

"She is." Anna agreed, feeling guilty as she saw hurt on Elsa's eyes. "Sorry baby. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Elsa smiled weakly. "Just – quit reminding me she's not mine." She asked, helping Olaf with his seatbelt. "Because I wish she was."

"She _is_." Anna replied. "You're her momma, and you'll always be. And she'll love you as such." Anna gripped Elsa's fist, stopping her moves. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. She's as much yours as she's mine." She placed soft kisses on Elsa's hands. "I'm sorry. Don't be upset, I hate when you get upset! You get these puppy eyes and, ugh! Just yell at me or something, but don't be upset." Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around Anna and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "For letting me be part of her life." She kissed Anna again. "Okay grumpy, let's get into the car. We still have to go to the market if you want us to have food at home this week."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, something really important: FROZEN WON IT ALL! I'M FUCKING HAPPY**

**Oh, and reviews! Yeah, right. I almost forgot. BECAUSE FROZEN WON**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, Elsa is happy, Anna is happy... it would be such a shame if a mean writer decided to end with it all. *grins malevolently* Wait for me. **

* * *

Anna felt sloppy kisses all over her face, making a smile pop out on her lips. She slowly turned around, meeting two pairs of icy-blue eyes and a pair of greenish blue eyes staring at her. The three of them were wearing colorful hats, which said 'happy birthday'. Joanna's was way too big to her head, and it kept falling on her eyes, making her giggle.

"Happy birthday!" Olaf and Elsa yelled, practically jumping on Anna's body. The little boy wrapped his arms around Anna's neck, and Elsa leaned to give her a kiss.

"Thanks guys." Anna mumbled, settling Olaf on her lap. "I'm eighteen. Wow. That's uh, weird." She giggled, as Elsa gave her another peck. "Come here you two too!" Anna opened her arms, embracing Elsa and Joanna. "My babies are the best. Thanks for that." Olaf giggled, snuggling on Anna's chest.

"We brought you breakfast!" He said happily. "Elsa and I made chocolate pancakes, because you're weird and thinks chocolate is better than bacon, but all right." He handed her a plate. "Oh, and we bought you a present!" He pulled a package from Elsa's hand, handing it to Anna. "Open it; I'm sure you'll love it. Well, not as much as you love me, because you love me a lot, but I'm sure you'll like it." Anna chuckled, taking her present. "But if you don't like it, it's Elsa's fault."

"I'm sure I'll love it. I always do." Anna assured him, kissing the top of his head. She pulled a book, and frowned as she saw its title. '_The princesses of Arandelle'_. That was familiar.

"You said once you'd love to become a famous writer." Elsa said shyly. "Well, take a look." Olaf glanced at his sister and got out of Anna's lap, running to the living room. "I tried to make the best I could."

It was a children's book. Anna recognized her story, one of the firsts she wrote about her and Elsa. It was about two sisters who had to save the world from an evil monster. In the end, the two princesses find out they only need each other to be happy and grow a family. The book was filled with amazing draws of the story, and on its back, had Anna's photograph along with a bit of her.

"I-it's just a kid's book, but – well, I-I thought it could be a good start, since –" Anna smiled brightly, and then crashed her lips with Elsa's. "…does that mean you liked it?"

"I loved it. God, you're way too perfect." She pressed sloppy kisses all over Elsa's face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Elsa grinned, still a bit shy. "Is there anything special you'd like to do today?"

"Not really." Anna mumbled, snuggling on Elsa's arms. "I just want to cuddle with you. Maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"We can do whatever you want; it's your birthday after all." Elsa shrugged, stroking Anna's red hair. "You're getting big too, baby girl." She kissed Joanna's hand. "Your mommy is becoming a writer." Anna blushed, burying her face on Elsa's neck. "Isn't she pretty, Anna? She's the cutest baby ever." Elsa grinned, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "She's a lot like you."

"She's beautiful." Anna agreed. "I'm sort of glad it wasn't a boy. I am not sure if I could handle a kid like… him."

"It's your child, baby. Not his." Elsa reminded her. "There is not a single thing of him on this baby girl. She's perfect. Just like you." Anna blushed, turning around to place a kiss on Elsa's lips. "I love you. Happy birthday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She came home earlier that day, just to find Elsa asleep on the couch with Joanna snuggling on her chest and Olaf on her legs. Anna smiled, quickly pulling her phone to take a picture of the three of them. They looked in such a peaceful moment she thought it would be a shame to wake them up. She tried not to stumble in one of the many boxes they had in the middle of their new living room, and carefully put her things on the table.

"Hey there." A sleepy voice greeted her, and she turned to see her girlfriend. "I think we fell asleep. Sorry."

"It's okay." Anna assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You looked way too cute. I couldn't wake you up."

"I _am _cute, sweetie." Elsa giggled. "We can unpack in a few moments."

"I loved our new home." Anna mumbled. "It's cool. Oh, something arrived for you." She smiled, handing Elsa an envelope.

"Is it from – "

"College? Yeah, it is." Anna giggled. "Go ahead, baby." Elsa nodded, opening the letter reluctantly. She read it in a low voice, under Anna's curious look. "So, what does that says?"

"I was accepted." Elsa mumbled, widening her eyes. "I'll enter with a scholarship. I-I was accepted." Anna squealed, crashing their lips together. "I-I'm becoming an architect, Anna."

"Yes, you are. The best architect ever. And the best part, you're close from home. So, no need to get on these stinky dorms." She laughed, kissing Elsa's mouth. "I knew you could do this, baby. I knew you could." She wrapped her arms around Elsa, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "I'm really proud of you."

"T-thank you." Anna felt tears wetting her shirt, but she didn't mind. She hugged Elsa tighter, placing sloppy kisses on her face. "I'm glad I found you, baby girl."

"I'm glad too." Anna smiled, joining Elsa and the kids on the couch. "Through I'd rather if you had met me on different circumstances, I'm still glad. And plus, we've got a baby now."

"I'm so happy now." Elsa mumbled, resting her head on Anna's breast. "Can we, like, freeze the time or something? I don't want today to end. Ever."

"But it would be no fun then!" Anna giggled. "It's like an adventure, baby. We have to keep going on." Elsa nodded, taking a last look at her letter. "You'll become an architect. I'll become a writer. We will get Olaf a dog and then we will move to a nice house wherever you want. We will have a perfect life, and we will have a happy ending. Like every story should have." She placed a kiss on Elsa's head. "After all, we'll all be just stories someday. So, it's our duty to make ours the most amazing one ever."

"I like the way you see the world." Elsa muttered. "It makes it so much cooler."

"Living is cool." Anna smiled, starting to stroke Elsa's hair. "But it's okay if we want to take a break for a while. We can take a nap, beautiful. We can unpack later."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm mean. Sorry guys. Or not.**

* * *

"Hey baby!" Elsa cheered, entering inside their house. She wrapped her arms around Anna, placing a slight kiss on her cheek. "How was work today?"

"Good." Anna mumbled, turning to place a kiss on Elsa's lips. "How was college?"

"It was cool. Belle is in my class too." She told the ginger girl. "Where is my baby girl?"

"Sleeping." Anna answered. "And Olaf is at Marshmallow's today."

"Okay, cool." She kissed Anna once again, but the girl turned her face. "I-is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go give her a kiss." Anna answered sharply. Elsa nodded sadly, walking into their bedroom. Joanna was asleep, grabbing a little stuffed puppy.

"Hey sweetie." Elsa mumbled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Is mommy moody again?" Joanna grabbed Elsa's finger, bringing it to her chest. "You're right. I'll try to cheer her up." She kissed the baby once again, then put her bag down and went back to the living room. Anna's eyes were stuck on the television, and she didn't seem to notice when Elsa sat by her side and wrapped her arms around her waist. She pulled Anna to her chest, and gently started to stroke the girl's hair, placing soft kisses on her face. "I love you so much." She whispered, as she felt Anna's head resting on her shoulder. "I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Anna smiled weakly.

"Do you want to do something different today? We can call Belle and ask her to watch Joanna, I can take you to the movies, or perhaps we can just walk around town, or –"

"I'm good at home." Anna mumbled.

"Oh, okay." She pressed her lips against the smooth skin. "I can cook for you then. You are going back to work next week, right?"

"Yeah. Joanna is already getting used to the school." Elsa nodded, smiling at her girlfriend.

"That's great. I'll pick her up tomorrow; I'm out earlier. Maybe we can do something else later. Does that sound good?" She looked hesitantly to Anna, who just nodded.

"Yeah, okay." She cooed. Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around her, and then kissed her cheek.

"I'll cook for us. But first, give me a kiss. I'm not sure if I can make my way to the kitchen without it." Anna smiled over Elsa's dramatic tone, leaning to give her a peck. "No, baby. A _real _kiss." She smirked, using Anna's words. The smaller girl rolled her eyes, cupping Elsa's cheeks and crashing their lips together. She felt Elsa's tongue getting inside her mouth, and Elsa's hands wrapping around her waist. She broke the kiss as soon as she felt the need of air, resting her forehead on Elsa's.

"Better?" She smirked, as Elsa gave her a peck.

"Much better." She giggled. "You're cute." Anna didn't answer, just kept stroking Elsa's cheek with her thumb. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna nodded. "I'm hungry. Go, Elsa." The blonde smiled, brushing their noses before making her way to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa rolled on bed, placing kisses on Anna's bare shoulder. She smiled, playing with her shirt and pulling her closer, but Anna stopped her.

"Stop that." She snapped, pulling Elsa away from her. "I'm tired. I don't want it today." Elsa sighed heavily, sitting on bed.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is wrong or I'll have to guess?" She shot back angrily.

"I'm tired; I just don't want to sleep with you tonight!" Anna yelled. "Is that a crime?"

"You haven't touched me over a month, Anna!" Elsa said, trying to calm herself. "You have been acting like that over a month. I just want to know what the fuck I did wrong for you to be acting like that with me for this long! I-I – you don't even let me kiss you. What is it?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Elsa." Anna snapped. "Everything is fine. You're being silly."

"No, I'm not." She felt tears running through her cheek. "Even Olaf came to ask me why you were acting so sad. Even a five year old can notice that, Anna."

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't been a nice person, I'm sorry I don't want to sleep with you every day, I'm sorry I don't want to kiss you every second of the day, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain in the ass!" She yelled. Elsa cringed over Anna's angry tone, but stood out of the bed as soon as she heard a baby's cry. "You woke her up."

"_I _woke her up? Right, because I'm the one who's yelling." She walked to the baby, getting it on her lap. She muttered comfort words on its ear, placing soft kisses on her cheek. It took Joanna some time to calm down, but as soon as she did, Anna took her from Elsa's arms. "What now?"

"She's _my _child. I can take care of her." She grumbled. But she regretted her words as soon as she said them. "Elsa, I'm sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to – "

"This is not working anymore." Elsa mumbled. Hot tears rolled on her cheeks, and she didn't bother stop them from falling. "We are not working anymore."

"Elsa, if this is about sex – "

"No, it's not about sex. It's about you not being able to trust me." She answered. "You can't even tell me why you're so mad, Anna. A-and maybe…"

"D-don't do this." She begged, kneeling down. "Don't break us." Tears fell from her eyes too. "I-I can talk about my feelings or whatever, just don't do this."

"Maybe we should have remained as friends." Elsa muttered. "T-then that wouldn't have happened. Why you never listen to me?"

"Don't say that." Anna cried. "I love you. I don't regret us." She placed Joanna on the bed and cupped Elsa's hands. "Please, don't do this. I-I can't go on without you, I'm – please, don't leave me." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling her into an embrace.

"Anna, you can't even rely on me!" Elsa pulled her away. "You keep shutting me out, and we can't go on living like that. I-I thought it was just a matter of time, b-but maybe it will be better like that."

"A year ago, I trusted my life on you." Anna said, wiping tears away. "And I still do. I-I'm sorry I was a bitch, but I don't want you away from me."

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa cried. "We won't live like that. A-and I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed midnight. She was still rolling in bed, trying to sleep. But she couldn't; not without that. Elsa's sad eyes were stuck into her brain, and she couldn't feel any worst. She didn't even know why she was hurting Elsa. She just knew she was upset. She didn't mean to hurt her.

"I need her." Anna mumbled. She got out of bed and quickly got into the living room, where Elsa was asleep on the couch. She slid into the blonde's arms, burying her face on her neck bow. Elsa didn't make a move, so Anna pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you." She whispered, trying to contain a sob. "I need you here with me. Y-you can't go away."

She placed soft kisses on Elsa's face, trying not to wake her up with her sobs. She snuggled on Elsa's chest, pressing her nose against her cool skin. She wasn't sure how long it took, but she finally fell asleep. But when she woke up, she was alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: When you say you'll cry, I get in panic; I really don't know what to do when someone cry. I probably will cry too. So, DON'T.**

**Sooo, this chapter you'll kind that forgive me, then next chapter I'm almost sure you'll hate me forever. Hehe. Bye.**

* * *

"You are sad." Olaf said, putting his seatbelt on. "Is that because of Elsa?"

"Am I that obvious?" Anna asked with a small chuckle. "No, I bet you're just a smart boy." She shrugged.

"When are we going to live together again?" Olaf asked. "I miss you, grumpy. And you guys are being silly again."

"I really messed up this time, honey." Anna mumbled. "Sorry. I don't think we'll be together again." Olaf pouted, making Anna's heart ache. "Hey, don't be like that! What if Elsa wants to move with someone else? You can't stop her. She needs to be happy."

"But I don't like that new girl!" Olaf rolled his eyes. "I like you." Anna almost crashed the car as soon as she heard '_new girl'_.

"Uh, E-Elsa is seeing someone else?" She asked sadly. "L-like a new girlfriend?"

"Nah, not a new girlfriend." He shrugged. "Just these weird girls who come to our new-borrowed-house once in a while to study these things with lots of big numbers that I don't like." He explained. Anna sighed in relief, which didn't pass unnoticed by Olaf. "Were you jealous?"

"O – what? Me, jealous? N-no, I-I was just c-curious." Anna stuttered. "B-but is she dating anyone?"

"No." He smirked. "Elsa asked me the same thing about you. And stuttered the same way. Ha, that was funny." He giggled. "See, you guys are being silly. Can't you just apologize for whatever you have done? I'm pretty sure she will forgive you. Oh, I heard her crying the other night. She said something about missing you." Anna swallowed the crying, feeling her hands tightening around the steering wheel. "She really misses you, grumpy girl. And I miss you too. Why can't you come back home?"

"Because I'm the stupidest person ever." Anna mumbled. "I just – I lost her, Olaf. It has been three months already. I won't get her back."

"You are wrong." He pouted. "If you love her and she loves you, why can't you two just get together?"

"Because it's complicated." Anna answered.

"Same Elsa told me." He said in a sing-song tone. "Stop. Being. Ridiculous."

"It's complicated because sometimes love isn't enough." Anna said, turning to send him a quick glare. "Sometimes, people do really silly things and find out it's too late to fix them."

"Say whatever you want." Olaf giggled, turning to Joanna. "They are being silly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Els!" Olaf greeted his sister, wrapping his arms around her. "Happy birthday! You are getting old."

"Why, thank you." She giggled, hugging him back. "And I'm not old, silly. I'm just nineteen."

"Old." He repeated, running inside the house. Elsa rolled her eyes, getting on her feet again. Anna smiled shyly at her, still with Joanna on her lap.

"Hey." Elsa cheered, and then placed a hand on Joanna's cheek. "How are you two doing? Thanks for letting me see her."

"We're fine. And she's your baby as well." Anna smiled, handing her to the blonde.

"No, she's not." Elsa said dryly. Then, she shook her head, turning to Anna again. "Are you okay? Olaf mentioned you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine, thanks." She stroked the smiling baby's hair. "She really misses you."

"I miss her too." Elsa giggled, kissing the baby's cheek.

"I miss you too." Anna said quietly. Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Anna sighed, leaning to kiss the baby and Elsa's cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. I, uh – I better get going." Elsa nodded slowly, but grabbed Anna's fist. "What is it?"

"D-do you have anything planned for tonight?" Anna shook her head, and Elsa sighed in relied. "Oh, that's cool. D-do you want to stay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not fair!" Olaf giggled. "Anna, I bet she's cheating."

"No, I'm not!" Elsa laughed. "You are just not paying attention at the game."

"She's cheating, look at her eyes." Olaf whispered to Anna, who just giggled. "Okay, Anna and I give up! You can pick the movie as an award."

"I'd pick the movie anyway, it's my birthday." Elsa reminded him. "And, as it is my birthday, I want to watch The Lord Of The Rings." Olaf groaned. "Go set things up for us. And I still want my prize!"

"I hate that movie." Olaf mumbled, but ran to the living room.

"Well, I hate Toy Story, but we still watch it!" She yelled, and he chuckled. "You mind watching it? And don't you call me nerdy too."

"Never." Anna giggled. "Though you _are _a bit of a geek."

"Dork." Elsa rolled her eyes, getting Joanna on her lap. "I can't wait for you to start talking. Do we still have a deal?" The baby chuckled on her lap. "I'll take that as a yes."

"C-can we talk later?" Anna asked shyly. "A-about us?"

"Anna, I – "

"I-I'm different now, I swear!" She felt tears running on her cheeks. "Just – can you give me another chance? I-I know I messed up, b-but I really think we can work this out this time. I-I'm ready."

"Anna, not now." Elsa wiped tears away from her face. "I don't want to fight."

"C-can we grab a coffee then?" She bit her lip. "M-maybe we could just t-talk."

"Coffee sounds good to me." Elsa mumbled. "Don't cry. It kills me when you cry."

"I'm so – "

"Guys, aren't you coming? I don't want to watch this movie alone!" Olaf yelled. "Elsa, you have an awful taste for movies. And music."

"Shut up, Olaf." Elsa rolled her eyes, pulling Anna with her to the living room. "Just because I hate One Direction, doesn't mean I have an awful musical taste."

"Whatever." He giggled. "Okay, movie is on." Elsa sat by Anna's side, with Olaf on her legs. Joanna fell asleep soon, so the blonde took her to the bedroom. She returned, finding Olaf already asleep and Anna fighting against her sleep. Elsa rolled her eyes. It _wasn't _a boring movie. She sat again by the redhead's side, and Anna unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Elsa. The blonde widened her eyes and tried to push her away, but it didn't work. Anna snuggled, resting her head on Elsa's lap.

"I am starting to think you do that in purpose." Elsa mumbled, starting to stroke Anna's hair. She didn't see the smile on Anna's lips. But if she saw it, she didn't mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey there! So, are you guys still talking to me or is everyone way too mad to do it? Anyway, here it is. I did the worst I could. Bye!**

* * *

She took a deep breath before entering on the coffee shop. Anna was already there, with two cups of coffee and her usual notebook. Elsa smiled, approaching the younger girl and sitting in front of her.

"Hey." Anna smiled, handing her a cup of coffee. "I took the usual. I wasn't sure if you would want something different, so…"

"It's perfect." Elsa assured her. "Thank you." Elsa cleaned her throat, looking back to Anna. "So… you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Anna nodded. "I just – I talked to Rapunzel a few weeks ago, and she told me I probably was depressed. S-she also said it was normal on women who had just given birth." She slowly stretched her arm, brushing her fingers on Elsa's. "W-what I'm trying to say is that I really want us to have a second chance. A-and I promise I'll try harder Elsa; I wasn't being a good girlfriend to you. I'm so sorry." She held Elsa's hand, squeezing it.

"No, Anna." Elsa whispered. "We really shouldn't."

"B-but why? I know I was being a bitch, b-but I love you, a-and I'm different now!" She felt her eyes getting wet, but didn't manage to hold on the tears when Elsa pulled her hand back. "Why not?"

"Because you are not the only one who screwed us up!" She explained, standing up and moving to Anna's side. "Sweetie, I left you on our first fight. I left you alone, even though I knew you weren't well. You are not the bitch here, I am. A-and I don't want to hurt you anymore." She wiped Anna's tears away from her cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm trying to protect you from me." She said softly. "Anna, you will find someone else. You will move on. Maybe you find a nice guy, or even another girl. B-but it will be better if we remain as friends."

"No. _You _will find someone else. _You _will move on, and _you _will be happy without me." Anna sobbed. "I love you, and I just want you. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life, and I want you to be here." She placed a hand on her heart. "D-don't you dare to say I'll be happy without you, because I won't. You are right, you screwed up. But so did I! A-and I'm willing to give us another chance, why can't you do the same?" Elsa stroked Anna's cheek with her thumb. "I know you love me too. Stop being such a coward and do what you want to do. Be with me again."

"I'm not being a coward, Anna." Elsa muttered. "You are right; I love you too. I love you so much I can't even say it. And that's why I'm letting you go." She held Anna's hands, bringing her closer. "I want you to be happy, and I want you to be with someone who can make you happy in a way I can't." She pressed her lips slightly against Anna's forehead. "We can try to remain friends. And that's what we should have ever been. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Anna ignored her last words, and leaned her face, crashing their lips together. Elsa didn't make a move, but then she kissed her back. It felt amazing, until Elsa broke the kiss. Anna didn't give up; she just leaned and rested her forehead on the blonde's neck, pressing soft kisses on the pale skin. Elsa sighed heavily, gently pushing her away.

"I said no, Anna." She repeated. "I – we should go. I'll drive you home; it's starting to rain outside."

"No, thank you." Anna said dryly. "I'll go by walking."

"Anna, - "

"No."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa tried to call her another time, but she was way too upset. She ran away from the coffee shop, walking as fast as she could to her building. She needed to change clothes before picking her baby up at school. And also needed to stop these fucking tears from falling.

She threw her bag on the couch and did the same with her body. It was too soon to pick Joanna up anyway. She could sleep just a little bit more.

"How classy." Someone said wryly. Anna nearly jumped out of the couch, turning to see the person behind her. _Hans. _He had his hair shorter, and wasn't wearing his fancy clothes as usual. And he did not seem pleased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa buried her face into her hands. _It's better like that, _she tried to comfort herself. _She will be better without me._ She was almost convinced she was right. Almost. The way Anna looked at her, the sadness on her eyes – that nearly killed Elsa. She wanted to be with Anna, but she couldn't. She wasn't any good for her. And Anna was right. She _is _a coward. She abandoned her sick girlfriend because she was scared; she was the one who screwed up. But now that she was trying to make things right, she couldn't find the guts to. She needed to leave Anna alone, but she just couldn't. She was right. She is the most coward person ever. And she's also selfish.

Her phone started to buzz, and she frowned as she saw that number on her screen. "Hello?" Elsa called, waiting for an answer.

_"Ms. Dalen?" _A woman called. _"This is detective Johnson, from the police department. Are you okay?"_

"Uh, yes?" Elsa cooed. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

_"Hans went missing. He ran away from jail. And Ms. Thompson isn't answering her phone."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-what do you want?" Anna asked, getting on her feet. "Nice haircut."

"Shut up, you little whore." He snapped. "I promised I was going to come back, didn't I?" He smiled sarcastically. "I'm here to finish what I started. But this time, I'm finishing it on the right way." He pulled a gun from his pocket. "Go to the bedroom now. And get rid of these clothes."

"N-no! Not again!" Anna crossed her arms around her chest, and he laughed sarcastically.

"You know you want it." He said. "You've been craving for it once again."

"I'm not letting you touch me." Anna answered firmly. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Your daughter is at the kindergarten right now. And that freak is at the coffee shop. Oh, and the little boy is at home, coloring his books." He smirked. "If I kill you, I'll kill them too. So, either you go to the bedroom and do what I'm telling you to, or I shoot you right now and your freaky friends too." Anna gulped, feeling her legs shaking. "So, what is this going to be?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: GUYS! I MADE AN AWFUL MISTAKE! I mentioned that Joanna was at the kindergarten, but someone was kind enough to tell me that only kids around five go there. SO, I mentioned school! Sorry for that. Hehe. Oh, here it is. Enjoy, and thanks for no murder attempt. Besides you all kind words calling me idiot, monster, meanie... well, you know. Bye!**

* * *

She tried to dial Anna's number, but she didn't answer. Then, she dialed the police station. She had to control her tongue not to yell at them for letting that man escape. She was so angry she barely could see what was in front of her car. Or maybe it happened because it was raining cats and dogs.

She wasn't able to park her car. She literally threw it in de middle of the street. Elsa took a deep breath before getting out of the car and running into Anna's building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what is this going to be? I'm giving you a choice, Anna." He smirked, playing with his gun. She felt hot tears running through her cheeks, but started to undo her shirt while walking in silence to the bedroom. "Good girl. You know you want this after all." She sobbed, slowly trying to remove her shoes. Her hands were shaking, and so was she, but she couldn't let this happen. "Faster." Anna nodded, getting rid of the rest of her clothes. "Lie down." He started to unbutton his pants. Anna closed her eyes, but quickly opened it when she felt his hands on her breasts. And then, she saw them. Big icy-blue eyes staring shocked at the door. But then, all of that shock seemed to turn into anger. She wanted to tell Elsa to stop, but she couldn't. The blonde girl ran into the bedroom and threw all her weight on Hans, dropping him on the floor.

"You. Fucking. Bastard." She yelled, punching him on the face. He managed to hold Elsa's wrists, easily pulling her away from him. "Leave her alone!" Elsa cried, trying to get on her feet, but he kicked her back angrily, dropping her again. "Leave her."

"You bitch. I should have killed you when I got the chance." He snapped, smacking Elsa's nose. He smirked, kicking her on the stomach. "You think you can handle me? You are way too weak, Elsa. I'm going to murder you, then your brother." She tried to move once again, but he nearly threw her to the other side of the room. "Make it easier to yourself. I promise I won't make him suffer."

"Stop!" Anna yelled. Hans turned away, and his eyes went wide as soon as he saw his gun on Anna's hand. He mentally cursed Elsa for making him drop that while spanking her. "S-stay away from her!"

"Anna, dear. You are going to hurt yourself. You don't even know how to shoot." He smiled wryly, and she gulped. "Give it back to me, and I'll let her go. Come on." He stretched his arm to the shaky Anna. "Give it back to me, Anna. Tell her, Elsa. Tell her she can't shoot."

"There is always a first time." Anna mumbled, before pulling the trigger. He cried in pain and fell on the floor, curling up around himself.

"You bitch!" He yelled. She shot him in the middle of his legs. "You fucking crazy bitch!" Anna ignored him, running to Elsa's side. She kneeled down, staring at the terrified icy-blue eyes. She bit her lip, leaning her face to press a kiss on Elsa's forehead

"It's okay. I-I've got you." She mumbled, trying to ignore Hans's cries. "I'm taking care of you now, sweetheart. W-we will be okay."

"You are crazy." Elsa mumbled, as hot tears fell on her cheeks. Her whole body seemed to be on fire, and there was nothing she could do.

"I am." Anna smiled. She glared Hans, who was trying to stand up. "Don't you dare to move! I'll shoot you again." She threatened. Elsa tried to sit, but her back was aching too much. Anna pulled the blonde girl closer, pressing a kiss on her head. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Your clothes." Elsa cooed. Anna blushed heavily, but stood up and dressed herself with the first clothes she saw, just in time to a bunch of cops break into her apartment and find Hans lying on the floor. They said something about him being arrested for attempt of murder and escaping from jail, but Anna wasn't listening anymore. One of the cops took Elsa, driving her downstairs, and Anna rushed to follow her. They put her in an ambulance, and she rushed to get in.

Elsa looked at Anna with teary eyes, unable to speak anymore. The redhead girl took Elsa's hands between hers; placing soft kisses on her fingers. "It's all right, we're okay. I-I'll take care of you, sweetheart. I'm not letting anything bad happen to you." Anna approached her, placing a hand on her hair. "T-that fucker hurt you. Why did he do that to you?" Elsa squeezed her hand, but it only made Anna cry even more. "I am taking care of you now. I'm not leaving you anymore, even if you don't want me around. I-I love you, Elsa." She pressed her lips on Elsa's hands. "I will kill him if he ever comes around. He – shit, this is all my fault. Y-you shouldn't have come for me! You only get hurt when you do this." Elsa slowly started to close her eyes, apparently not aware anymore about what Anna was saying. "Shit. E-Elsa!" She looked desperate to the man sitting next to them. "W-why isn't she awake anymore?"

"Calm down, miss. I gave her painkillers, she is just asleep." He explained calmly. "You should get some rest to. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was fucking sick of telling the cops what had happened. For the fifth time in a row.

"I told you, he got into my apartment! And he tried to rape me, what else do you need to know? He spanked my best friend as well. So yes, I shot him." She confirmed. She turned around, recognizing a woman coming into her direction. "Detective Johnson?"

"Hello Anna." The woman smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm good. How is Elsa? They won't let me go there." She pouted, looking down at her feet.

"She's better now, but she'll probably have to do a surgery on her broken nose. And she won't be able to move for some time, thanks to a broken rib. But she's awake now, just a little swollen." The detective answered calmly. "You can see her in a few minutes."

"How did – how did he managed to escape?" Anna cooed.

"Hans is a rich man, Anna." The detective explained. "As far as I know, he bribed one of the guards to let the door open. And then, one of his many 'friends', as you can call, gave him a ride. We're still trying to track that gun, but for now, you two will have one of our officers watching your home. Just in case." Anna nodded, playing with her hair. "He won't escape again, Anna. I'll put someone I trust on this case." Anna smiled weakly. "You can go now. But I thought you would like to know that when you shot him, you kind that castrated him, if I can put it on these words." Anna smiled brightly, making the detective laugh. "Go see your friend, Anna. She wants you there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She got into Elsa's room shyly, closing the door quietly. "Hey." She whispered, walking to the blonde's side.

"Hello there." Elsa smiled. Detective Johnson wasn't lying when she said Elsa's face was swollen. But she was trying to be nice when she said 'just a little'. "Come here, sweetie." Elsa stretched her arms, pulling Anna into an embrace. "I missed you."

"You came for me." Anna mumbled against Elsa's neck. "Thank you, Elsa."

"I heard you castrated him." Elsa giggled. "Congratulations, Anna. I'm proud." Anna smiled, pulling away from the embrace. "Do I look that bad?"

"A little." Anna joked. "Better than I expected, to be true."

"Oh, then I'm looking awesome." Elsa cupped Anna's cheek. She smiled sadly at the younger girl. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk with you today."

"It's okay." Anna whispered. "You came for me. That's the best thing you could have done. Though is a bit stupid."

"Sorry." Elsa giggled. "And I love you too."

"You heard me?" Anna blushed, and Elsa nodded.

"Every single word."

"I-I'm not saying we should get back together and move together now, I-I understand we are different, but –" Elsa pressed her fingers against the soft lips, smirking at Anna.

"Can we start over? And ignore every single stupid thing I said earlier?" Anna smiled, nodding. "Good. You are right, I was being a coward. B-but I won't run away anymore. I promise." Anna wiped tears away from the icy-blue eyes. "Kiss me."

Anna smiled, leaning to carefully touch Elsa's lips. The blonde moaned as she felt the warm lips touching her cool ones, and she felt Anna smiling. The redheaded pulled away gently, stroking Elsa's hair.

"Does that mean we are dating again?" Anna asked, resting her face on Elsa's pillow.

"Definitely." She giggled. "I can't wait to see Olaf's face. He kept telling me how silly I was being."

"He did the same to me!" Anna laughed. "He kept persuading me to get back together with you."

"Well, but you know," Elsa smiled, pressing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "What Olaf wants, Olaf gets."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I wanted to thank White Belt Writer for giving me the idea for this chapter. THANKS!**

** SO, this story is almost over. Almost. We still have a few chapters, but anyway, thank you guys for reading this. I'm really glad you did. **

* * *

"I'LL ANSWER IT!" Olaf yelled, as the doorbell rang.

"No, you are not!" Elsa shout back. "What if it is a giant spider?" He grinned, helping her with the wheelchair. She reached for the door, opening it. "Nope. Just Anna and baby Anna." The redhead smiled, leaning to place a chaste kiss on Elsa's lips. Joanna giggled, stretching her arms to Elsa. "Hey buttercup!" She took the baby on her lap, pressing sloppy kisses on her face. "I missed you." The almost ten month old baby tried to mutter something, but didn't make it. "Almost, you'll get there soon." Elsa grinned. "Hey love." She smiled at Anna, reaching for her hand. Anna smiled back, pressing a kiss on the top of the blonde hair. "Okay, little guy. Let's go to the living room."

"When will you get out of this chair?" He asked, pushing his sister.

"Next week." Elsa answered. "Okay, I can handle the couch."

"Careful, I don't want you to spend another month on it because you fell, like last time." Anna said, getting Joanna on her lap. Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled, carefully getting on the couch. "Hey Olaf, it's your turn to pick the movie." He nodded, running to the DVD's boxes. "I missed you, baby." She whispered, pressing a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "How was college?"

"Pretty cool." Elsa smiled. "I'll introduce you to my new friends. I'm sure they'll love you." She rested her head on Anna's shoulder, and she slowly started to stroke the blonde's hair. "I've been missing you a lot." Elsa mumbled, pressing soft kisses on the girl's neck. "Can you stay tonight?" Anna smiled, nodding. "Great! I hate sleeping on my own. That literally sucks." Anna chuckled, wrapping an arm around Elsa. "A-and I was thinking – I mean, I miss you a lot. A-and you miss me too, right?" Anna nodded, frowning. "M-m-move in?" She bit her lip, waiting for Anna's reaction.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked, widening her eyes. Elsa nodded sharply, making the younger girl grin. "Yes, yes, yes. We will move in." She pressed sloppy kisses on Elsa's face, as her girlfriend laughed. "Hey baby, we're moving in." She told the grinning baby. "Olaf! I'm moving in!"

"Are you?" He asked happily. "Great! Now I'll have someone to watch cartoons with me!" Elsa rolled her eyes, turning to face Anna.

"I love you." The redhead said. "A-are you sure you want me here? I mean, I want to come, but if you're not ready, I don't mind waiting a little bit –"

"Anna, baby, I'm the one who asked." Elsa laughed. "I'm ready to have you back here. Both of my girls." She took the baby on her lap, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "We can be a family again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Elsa smiled, feeling Anna's warm lips brushing against her neck. "I was wondering where you were." She confessed, turning and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. "Have you seen my brother? It's way too quiet inside this house. And why isn't Joanna –" Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, crashing their lips together. "N-not that I'm complaining, but what is this about?"

"Kids are out." Anna grinned. "They're with Belle."

"Oh, okay." Elsa mumbled. "B-but why?"

"I want you." Anna said, feeling her cheeks burning. "I-I want you to make love to me." She slowly started to unbutton Elsa's jeans, placing soft kisses on her pale skin. "I love you, and I want to show you that." She muttered. "I love you, Elsa. A-and I want you to touch me this time. I-if that's okay for you."

Elsa didn't answer. Instead, she smirked, crashing their lips together and pushing Anna to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She lied back on Anna's bare breast, pressing kisses on the freckled skin. Anna just smiled, while playing with the blonde hair. "I love you so much." She mumbled, snuggling on Elsa's body. "And you do make a nice top as well." Elsa grinned, placing a kiss on Anna's jawline. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, sweetie." Elsa slowly started to close her eyes, but all of a sudden, Anna jumped out of bed, running to the living room. "Anna, what the – "

"Sorry!" She yelled. "I have something for you!" She came back to the room with a bunch of paper, handing it to Elsa as she threw herself back on bed. "So, uh – I know you get pretty upset because Joanna is not your daughter, like blood stuff."

"I do not get – "

"You do." Anna cut her off. "You do since that day we fought and I told you she wasn't. You haven't called her so since then. Nor you have told her that her mommies love her. You say _'mommy and I love you'_. And let me finish this, miss." Anna demanded, as the blonde opened her mouth. Elsa sighed, as Anna grabbed a pen. "So, uh – I-I've been thinking about how I could make you feel like her real mom, because you are, a-and I wasn't really sure about what I should do, b-but something popped into my mind a-and… well, I've already talked to a lawyer, all you have to do is sign, and I'll hand it to him." Elsa frowned, making Anna smile shyly. "Go ahead. Take a look." Elsa nodded, starting to read in silence. Anna bit her lower lip nervously, as she watched her girlfriend.

"Sorry, but what is this about?" Elsa asked, looking back to Anna. "I – this is a bit confusing."

"I-I thought that, well, as you are as much her mother as I am, y-you would like to make it official." She answered shyly. "I asked Mr. Evans to do this to me. I-I want you to be her mother on the paper too." Anna approached Elsa quietly, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm asking you to adopt her."

Elsa's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Anna smiled, leaning to place a kiss on her cool lips, bringing Elsa back to reality. The blonde wrapped her arms around Anna, placing wet kisses all over her freckled body. Anna grinned, kissing the top of Elsa's hair, as tears fell on her shoulder. "You – you brat." Anna rolled her eyes, kissing Elsa's lips. "Y-you always make me cry."

"That's because you're a softhearted baby, we have had this conversation already." Anna chuckled, hugging Elsa from behind. "Sign it, my love." Elsa took the pen from Anna's hand, signing the papers as she was told to. "Just a few more days and you will be officially her mommy." Anna mumbled on Elsa's ear, kissing her jawline. "But you should know; I've never seen you as if you were not. I'm truly sorry I was rude to you."

"It's in the past now." Elsa answered, snuggling on Anna. "I just – I fucking love you even more sometimes."

"I love you too, dear."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say that we will have just one more chapter, or perhaps two. And sorry I took longer than usual, school is killing me.**

* * *

Elsa smiled as Joanna crawled to her side. She took the freckled baby on her lap, placing soft kisses on her cheek. "You are growing up way too fast." She mumbled, as she put her laptop on the arm of the couch. "You are almost eleven months old, baby girl! Soon you'll be a grown up." She groaned, embracing the child. "Can't you just stay like that for the rest of your life?" Joanna giggled, and then mumbled something. "What is it, little one?"

"Ma!" She squealed. "Mam – ma!" She frowned, grimacing. "Mama." Elsa widened her eyes, and slowly smiled, feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. "Mama!" Joanna giggled, bouncing on Elsa's lap.

"That's right, baby." She smiled dumbly. "I am your mama." She giggled, kissing the baby's cheek. "I can't believe you already talk!"

"Mama!" Joanna repeated, just as Anna got into the house.

"Hey, babies!" She greeted, placing a kiss on Elsa's lips, then on Joanna's forehead. "Why are you crying? D-did something bad happen? Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Anna frowned, sitting next to Elsa and wrapping her arms around the blonde girl. "Baby, talk to –"

"She called me mama." Elsa told her, smiling at the baby. "She said her first word, Anna."

"Mama!" Joanna squealed, wrapping her tiny chubby arms clumsily around Elsa. "Mama Esa!" Elsa giggled, placing sloppy kisses on the baby's face.

"She's so smart!" Anna leaned, embracing the two girls. "You are the smartest baby ever."

"Mama Na!" Anna laughed, getting Joanna on her lap.

"That's right, baby J." Anna kissed the baby, and then Elsa. "I love you both, you know?" Elsa kissed Anna's forehead, resting her cheek on the redhead's.

"We do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Careful, Olaf!" Elsa yelled, but her little brother didn't seem to listen. Or care. She just rolled her eyes, smiling as he tried to help Joanna with her clumsy first steps. "Just – never mind." She took her piece of cake that Tiana, one of her college friends, handed her. "Thanks."

"So, when are you doing it?" Belle asked, making Elsa blush. "Don't be like that. It's not like you two haven't been together since – well, since I can remember."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to do it on our daughter's birthday party." Elsa groaned. "What if she thinks it's too soon? W-what if this is not the right moment? Oh gosh, what if she says no? A-and what if – " Belle placed a piece of cake on Elsa's opened mouth, making Tiana giggle.

"Stop overthinking." She demanded. "You two have been together for more than a year! She loves you; you love her, what's the chance she'd say no? And too soon? Really?" Belle rolled her eyes. "You two have a baby together, live together, do _everything _together, and you are afraid to ask her to just make it official? I mean, to have an excuse to act like a married couple? For heaven's sake Elsa!" Tiana laughed as Belle weakly slapped Elsa's nape. "Don't be stupid; you're smart. And there's no right moment, just the right person. And you are Anna's right person. Just stop being a dork and go ask her." She took Elsa's plate out of her hands and pushed the girl away from them. "Go. Now is the moment."

"But – "

"Just go!" Her friends yelled. Elsa gulped, turning on her heels to see Anna. She smiled weakly as she found the girl next to a table, keeping an eye on Olaf and Joanna. She slowly walked next to the girl, holding her from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, baby." Anna greeted, turning to kiss Elsa's lips. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I _am _pale, sweetie." Elsa giggled, resting her forehead on Anna's. "I was just – do you love me?"

"Of course I do, silly." Anna laughed. "Didn't I tell you it this morning?"

"R-right." Elsa laughed nervously. "I-it's just that I-I was thinking… I-I mean, y-you don't have to i-if you don't want to –"

"Do you want to try a strap-on or something?" Anna frowned. "You are way too nervous. Is this related to sex?"

"Wha – no! I-I mean, I'd love to try it, b-but only if you want to and – fuck, I don't want to discuss it on our daughter birthday's party!" She blushed heavily. "I-I was wondering i-if you – _willyoumarryme?_" Elsa blurted out.

"What?"

"No? N-never mind, I – it's too soon, right? S-sorry, I'm too stupid –"

"Elsa, slow down." Anna asked. "Say it again. I can't understand when you speak too fast." Elsa nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" She asked shyly, pulling a ring from her pocket. "I-I know it's not much, but –" She was interrupted by Anna's lips, and she feel on the floor as the redhead dropped her weight over Elsa. Anna giggled, leaning to kiss the chocked face.

"Silly!" She giggled. "Of course I'll marry you, Elsa. I was wondering how long you would take to ask me."

"Y-you knew it?" Elsa stuttered.

"About the rings? No, I didn't. But I _did _hear you practicing a speech a few nights ago. I was starting to think you were going to ask someone else to marry you." Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling. "And the rings are just perfect. I don't want expensive things, you know that. I'm in love with you, not with your bank account.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you writing over there?" Elsa questioned, resting her chin on Anna's shoulder.

"Olaf's favorite." Anna answered, turning her face to place a kiss on the pale cheek. "He said I definitely should send this one."

"Frozen? The one about the two sisters?" Anna nodded. "Oh, this is my favorite as well." She wrapped an arm around Anna, pulling her closer to her chest. "But you can finish that tomorrow. Come to bed with me, baby." Anna giggled, pecking Elsa's lips. "Come on, it's late!"

"There is no way I'll finish that tomorrow. We're getting married, in case you forgot." Elsa chuckled, getting up and grabbing Anna on her lap, lifting her of the ground. "Hey! What on earth are you doing?" She quickly wrapped her arms around the pale long neck, burying her nose on Elsa's shoulder. "Put me down, you _know _I'm afraid of heights."

"You're not that far from the floor." Elsa reminded her. "And I'm just training for tomorrow, when I'll have to carry my wife into our room and make love to her until the breakdown." Anna blushed, making Elsa laugh. "Don't say that mentioning sex still embarrass you."

"Well, it does!" Anna mumbled. "And it's not sex, it's love."

"As you say, my lady." Elsa joked. "I'll take you to bed now. You know, just to practice our love session." Anna giggled, pulling Elsa closer. "I really love you, Anna."

"I love you too." She grinned. "Take me to the bedroom, love. You are right; we _should _practice. You know, just in case."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me long to post it, but I've been way too busy. Anyway, here is the last chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. See you soon!**

* * *

"…and what if she says no?" Elsa groaned, burying her face on her hands. "I-I don't know what I'll do if she dump me."

"Keep your mouth shut, for heaven's sake." Rapunzel muttered. "I'm almost done with your makeup."

"But what – "

"Elsa, she said yes, didn't she?" Belle said, sitting next to her friend. "She won't change her mind. Just calm yourself; I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Thank you." Elsa whispered, and then smiled weakly. "For sitting with me that time. I wouldn't be here without you."

"Yes, you would. You would have worked things out with Anna sooner or later." Belle answered, placing a hand on Elsa's cheek. "And you would be here sooner or later. You two fit together right, Els. Now, stand still; Rapunzel needs to finish this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm ready." Anna said, puffing out her chest. "Are you ready, Kris? Because I am ready. I'm totally not nervous. I'm totally cool. That's going to be easy. A piece of cake. Right Kris? Are you ready for that, huh?" She punched him lightly. "I'm totally nailing it. We can do this. Yeah. Are you ready?"

"I'm not the one who is getting married." He answered. "And you really should stop shaking. That's driving me crazy."

"That's because I'm getting fucking married!" She slapped him. "What was I thinking? That I could marry her? I'm the clumsiest girl on Earth, I'm probably embarrassing her as soon as I get into that church! I can't get married, Kris, I'm going to ruin everything like I always do, and then Elsa is going to hate me for life!" She buried her face into her hands. "Kris, you have to get me out of here. I-I love her, so we can't get married. Oh my god, I think I'm having a heart attack."

"No, you are not." Kristoff rolled his eyes but smiled. "You love her, and that's why you are going to get into that church and say yes as soon as the priest asks if you want to marry her. Now, compose yourself; we're about to enter on that church, and _I _am the only person who's afraid _you _will embarrass me." He joked, making the girl smile weakly. "She would never hate you, Anna. She never did."

"I know." She sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid I'll screw everything up."

"You won't, I promise." He stretched his arm, reaching for hers. "Come on. It's your turn to shine. Let's go get your girl, feisty pants."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

All of Elsa's worries seemed to disappear as soon as she saw Anna entering at the church, with Kristoff accompanying her. The redhead smiled at Elsa, reaching out for her hand as soon as she stood in front of the blonde. Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a quick hug before the blonde leaned to place a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"You look beautiful." She muttered, smiling at her.

"You don't look bad." Anna grinned, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm kidding. You look awesome, baby."

"If you say so." Elsa smiled shyly, holding Anna's hand.

They barely paid any attention to what the priest was saying. Anna smiled goofily at Elsa, controlling herself not to jump on her fiancée and kiss the cool lips grinning at her.

"Yes." Anna was brought back to life as she heard Elsa's voice echoing at the church.

"Anna Thompson, will you take this woman to thy wedded wife?" The old man asked, making Anna's grin grew bigger.

"Of course I do." She answered happily, making a few people laugh.

"You may kiss the bride, then." He announced, and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer and crashing their lips together. Elsa smiled, pulling the younger girl closer to her lips, as she heard people applauding them. But she didn't even care. She had what she always wanted now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three years later**

"Are you guys ready?" Elsa asked, as Joanna ran to the living room. "Don't run, kiddo!" She yelled, but the redhead just giggled.

"You look really pretty, momma." The little girl said, stretching her arms to Elsa pick her up. "Where's mommy?"

"That's a very good question, sweetie." Elsa answered, smiling at the baby girl. "Anna, baby, are you ready?"

"Mhm!" She grinned, entering at the living room along with Olaf. "We can go now."

"Where are we going?" Olaf asked, holding his little sister's hand. "And why do I have to wear a tie?"

"Because it's Belle's marriage." Elsa answered, wrapping an arm around Anna.

"Well, it's not my fault!" He groaned, trying to set the tie. "I really don't like this thing."

"But you look handsome!" Joanna said, making the boy giggle.

"Doesn't he, little one?" Elsa smiled, pulling Anna closer to her. "Your mommy also looks really beautiful, doesn't she?" Anna blushed, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist.

"I-I do not." She mumbled, but Elsa just laughed and placed a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Yes, you do. You are looking even more beautiful. Oh, sorry. _Beautifuller._" She smirked, as Anna rolled her eyes playfully at her wife. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" Anna looked back, facing Elsa.

"I love you." Anna smiled, leaning to place a kiss on the cool lips.

"I love you more."


End file.
